Truth, Lies and Gray Eyes
by Booksarecoolandnerdsrule
Summary: After getting kicked out of Illvermorny for being a werewolf, Scott Wayward is now enrolled in Hogwarts. When he becomes acquainted with the Marauders, he starts to notice odd changes at Hogwarts. Truth and Lies were forging together and Scott must find out how to fix it. But how can he do that when gray-eyed Sirius Black gives him other problems of his own? Can he solve it all?
1. Chapter 1: Gray Eyes

**Chapter 1**

Chapter 1

Ah, finally an empty train car. I open the door and I find that it's not exactly empty. A fifth-year was sitting in the train car. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. "Can I help you?" she asks.

"Um, is it okay if I join you?" I answer with a question. "It's very hard to find a train car that's quiet."

"Okay." She looked out the car window that was facing inside the train. By looking through, she was able to see another car, with four boys in it and sighed.

She turned to me. "I don't recognize you, and I know everyone at Hogwarts. There's no way that your a first- year, you're too tall. Who are you?"

"The name's Scott. Scott Wayward. You?"

"May Woodbridge. I'm a fifth-year Ravenclaw. What are you?"

"Fifth-year too. I'm not sorted yet. I'm a transfer student."

"Of what school?"

"Ilvermorny. I was a Horned Serpent there."

"Is that like Slytheryn?"

"I have no idea. My parents went to Hogwarts. They were both in Slytheryn. I think that they expect me to be in that house."

"Oh."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just. . . oh." She changes the subject. "If you live in America, how do you have a British accent."

"I don't live in America. I've been living in England my whole life."

"Then why did you go to school in America?"

"That's personal. Why do you ask so many questions?"

"How do you think I'm so smart?"

I smirk. "That was a question."

"Was it?"

"That was too." I smile.

She smiles back and looks back out the window. She suddenly turns pale.

"What?" I ask.

The car door opens. A boy with black hair comes in. He's good looking and tall. He turns to May. "June, you're a Ravenclaw so you would know the answer to this. Ravenclaws know everything, right?"

She frowns. "It's May."

"Huh?" the boy says.

"Her name is May, not June," I tell him.

"Got it. So answer this for me. Who's hotter, me or James?"

May blushes. "I'm not choosing."

"Oh, come on May," the boy teases. "I only want James to know that I am handsomer than he is."

May looks at him longingly. "Sirius. . ."

"Yes?" the boy asks.

I get up. "I'll leave you two to this."

Right as I stand up, the train makes a sharp turn, making me crash into the boy —Sirius. He catches me.

I look into his eyes. They are so interesting. They are gray. And so beautiful.

He looks at me. "Clumsy one, aren't you?"

"Eh. . . could you, uh, put me down?"

He's holding me like a baby and I sort of wanted my feet to touch the ground.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." He drops me and I fall onto the floor.

I glare at him and stand up. "Gee, thanks. Who are you anyways?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"If I did, I wouldn't ask, now would I?"

"Sirius Black. Fifth-year Gryffindor. Handsomest guy in the whole school."

"I can see that." I smirk and walk away.

"Wait!" he calls after me. "Who are you?"

"Wayward," I reply. "Rings a bell?"

"Scott Wayward? But that means that you know Regulus. My brother met you when you returned from America two years ago."

"Yes, Regulus Black. I remember him."

"Why'd you switch schools?"

"That is not of importance."

I leave the car after I say that. Walking helps me think and after all of this, I had a lot to think about.

Father had told me about the Blacks. One younger, Regulus, and one older, Sirius. I had met Regulus and his father, Orion, two years ago, upon returning back to England. Not Sirius though.

Sirius and I are the same age. Both entering our fifth-year. I had only heard of Sirius. From what Father knows, Sirius was the disappointment of the Black family and Regulus was the better son. I didn't think that Sirius would be so handsome. His brother didn't have such amazing looks.

Sirius seems interesting. His eyes confuse me the most. Gray eyes? Is that even possible? They add so much to his looks. I suddenly wish that my eyes are gray. They'd make me look even more unique than I already am.

Ah, the word _unique_. _Unique_ is a word that Mother often used to describe me. She says that it means special. I think it means that I'm weird. Special or weird, uniqueness was the cause of me going to Ilvermorny.


	2. Chapter 2: Unique

**Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

My wizarding powers kicked in long before I turned eleven years old. I would wave my hand over Mother's dead tomato crop and it would continue to grow again. I would chase after my family's owl, Doxy, and somehow end up on the roof of my house. The regular incidences that happen to most wizards and witches turning eleven. Only I was nine.

I needed to figure out how to control my powers. I needed to be trained for magic early. Hogwarts wasn't able to help someone so young. But then my father heard about the American Witchcraft and Wizardry School, Ilvermorny. They had a teacher there, willing to tutor me on how to control my magic. My parents told me that it was the best that they could do for me.

So for until I was actually old enough to attend _any_ school, I was tutored by the Charms teacher there. Her name was Professor Oxbine. I learned so much from her. One of the most important things that I've learned from her were about my magical gifts.

I had a lot of magical gifts and that might have been the reason that my other magic came early. So that my body can adjust to all of this magic. I was a Parseltounge (I can talk to snakes), a Legilimens (I can read minds), and recently I became a werewolf (no need for explanation).

After I turned eleven, Father wanted me to switch to Hogwarts. The thing is I got two letters for school that year. One from Hogwarts, of course, and one from Ilvermorny. So we had to decide between two schools.

Mother said that I should go to Ilvermorny because I already got used to it there. I think she wanted me to go there because she didn't want me to embarrass her with all of my extra magic. Strange things tended to happen around me, and she didn't want strange things at Hogwarts.

Father definitely wanted me at Hogwarts. He needed me to continue the family line of Slytheryns. Mother reminded him that my little sister could always continue the line. That gave my father a little to think about.

After a week, we had come to a decision. I was too _unique_ to attend Hogwarts, so I would be attending Ilvermorny until I could control my _uniqueness_.

I had no say in that decision.

It was alright at Ilvermorny though. The food was great, the teachers were great, and the students were okay. I was the only British person in the whole school. So Mother thought it would make me popular.

At first yes, I was popular. But people got over my accent soon enough, and realized that I was a geek, an American term for smart and unpopular.

I had few friends at Ilvermorny. Erin Brookman, my study partner, and Gary Daniels, a friendly boy from my house. Erin and Gary were good friends and they were very smart. I think that Horned Serpent was the smartest house in Ilvermorny. My father explained the houses to me like this:

Horned Serpent was like Ravenclaw, smart and intelligent.

Thunderbird was like Gryffindor, brave and adventurous.

Pukwudgie was like Hufflepuff, nice and resourceful.

Wampus wasn't evil like Slytheryn or anything, but it was the house of warriors.

I think Father expected me to be in Wampus in Ilvermorny, but I don't think he was that upset about me being in Horned Serpent. I read his thoughts once while we were talking about it. I remember his thoughts so clearly.

 _If Scott were in Hogwarts, and wouldn't get sorted in Slytheryn —God forbid!— I guess the next best thing would be Ravenclaw. If it were Gryffindor or, dare I say it, Hufflepuff, that would be horrible. A show off or a nobody? Ravenclaw would mean Scott's just to smart to be in Slytheryn. So I guess Horned Serpent will be fine. A Horned Serpent IS a snake after all._

But soon enough Ilvermorny didn't matter anymore. I got bitten by a werewolf and the school wouldn't take me back. They were scared of what I could do to the students.

Hogwarts accepted me gladly. Apparently, they already had a student who was a werewolf, and they had arrangements for the full moon nights. Mother and Father gladly agreed.

Again I had no say in the decision.

That's pretty much how I ended up on this train, exploring all of these cars. A few cars down, I see an old witch, selling treats to eager students. The trolley witch. I think that means that I should head back to May's car.

As I open the door to May's car I find it empty. Why would she leave when the trolley witch was coming?

I check Sirius's car. "Is May in— oh."

The same three boys who were in the car before are still there with Sirius. May is there alright. She's having a real blast, making out with Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**A/n: Okay, hi everyone who's reading this (which right now is like 3 people) Thank you 3 people who are reading this! Which are:**

 **Nekogurl888,**

 **Malaynamonkey2004,**

 **and**

 **boaflower664**

 **Thank you so much for reading and being so awesome! :D Here's Chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3**

Chapter 3

May and Sirius finish there kiss slowly. Sirius notices that I came in first. "Oh. Hey, Scott."

May turns. "Scott?!" She blushes. "This is awkward."

"How could this possibly be awkward," I ask her sarcastically. "Your only kissing the guy you just met today who couldn't even remember your name. Well I guess he was close. June _is_ after May, after all."

She rolls her eyes. "Do you need something?" she asks.

"Just warning you that the trolley witch is coming."

"We are warned," Sirius replies, making everyone laugh.

I turn to leave, but Sirius stops me— yet again. "Scott would you like to join us?"

"Um. . ." I look at everyone in the car. They all look nice. One of them smiles at me. He's wearing a badge with a _P_ on it.

Another one with rumpled jet-black hair and glasses is still laughing from Sirius's comment.

"James, it wasn't _that_ funny!"

He stops laughing. He looks at me. "Are you gonna sit down or what?"

"Fine."

There's one more boy, who was short and round sitting next to the boy with the badge.

The boy with the glasses stands up. "Everyone should introduce themsel—!" The train makes another sharp turn and he crashes into Sirius, who catches him. The boy with the glasses smiles. "Oh. Hey, mate."

Sirius smirks. "It seems that everyone keeps on falling for me," he says looking at me, making me blush.

The boy with glasses gags. "You wish! I only fall for one woman, and I can assure you that it's not you."

"Thanks, James. Shows how much you love me. Wait— did you call me a woman?!"

The boy with glasses smirks.

"James!" Sirius cries, face-palming.

I smile. "So what were you saying before your little trip?" I ask the boy— James.

Everyone laughs again.

"I was saying that everyone should introduce themselves!" he finally continues. "Oooh! I'll go first! James Potter, awesomest wizard at Hogwarts— no, awesomest wizard EVER! I'm fifth-year in Gryffindor. I'm the best seeker there ever was at Hogwarts. Did I mention how AWESOME I am?"

" _Yes_ ," the boy with the badge says. "I'm Remus Lupin, fifth-year. I'm a Gryffindor prefect." He smiles.

"More like Gryffindor _perfect_!" the short boy says. "He's got the best grades in all of Gryffindor! Maybe not as great as Lily's grades, but he's still bloody brilliant. I'm Peter, by the way. Peter Pettigrew. . ."

"He's also a Gryffindor in our year," James adds.

"And you're Sirius," I say looking at him.

"Nah-ah-ah-ah. _I_ introduce myself!" Sirius replies like a child. "Only I get to say my name! It's Sirius Black, by the way, but you all already know who I am. I'm a fifth-year Gryffindor and the handsomest guy— ever! Now that Scott _ruined_ my introduction he has to go last."

"I don't mind," I say smiling. "May?"

"May Woodbridge, fifth-year Ravenclaw. I am also a prefect."

I didn't know that. I look at her robes (which she must have changed into while I was gone. Everyone else is in their uniforms too. Come to think of it, I should probably change soon.). Sure enough, she has a badge like Remus.

"That's coo—" James starts. "Wait. . . Don't prefects have, like, a special car or something? What are you guys doing here?"

"We can't go into the prefects car," May and Remus say together. They look at each other and smile. They continue to speak in unison. "One of the older prefects had a disolleparagnitehylologicalfungi-plant that exploded."

"A dead-logical-what-now?" James asks.

"A disolleparagnitehylologicalfungi-plant," Remus repeats.

"They're a certain kind of fungus," I explain. "I learned about them when I was ten for fun. They're very interesting. If there are too many people in a room the fungus feels pressured and explodes. When it explodes, a major gas comes out and it's highly poisonous to breathe. That's why they can't be there."

"Awesome!" James responds. "Can I see?"

"NO!" everyone in the room shouts to him.

"Alright, alright, I won't."

"I'm impressed," May tells me. "I only learned about disolleparagnitehylologicalfungi-plant last year. You learned about them when you were ten? Wow."

"We learned about the farting plant last year?" James asks. "Must've slept through that class."

I roll my eyes. "It doesn't fart, it explodes."

"Well, Mr. Know-it-all, I don't care. That's why I slept through that class."

Everyone laughs yet again. I roll my eyes again too.

"Now it's your turn, Scott," Sirius says.

"You're so rude!" I tease. "You ruined my introduction! Only I get to say my name!"

"It's only fair," Sirius shoots back (which was sad because he's actually taking this seriously). "You ruined mine."

"God," I mutter to myself. I look at everyone. "Okay, so I'm—"

"Scott Wayward!" Sirius interrupts.

"Shut up!" I tell him. I mimic him, "I get to introduce myself! I'm—"

"Scott Wayward!" Sirius interrupts again.

"S—" I start.

"Scott Wayward!"

"My name is—"

"SCOTT WAYWARD!"

"SHUT UP!!!" I take out my wand. " _Silencio!_ "

Sirius opens and shuts his mouth but no words would come out.

"Ah, that's better," I say.

Everyone looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"How the heck did you do that?!" James yells. "I need to know!"

"A silencing spell?" I reply. "Those are simple. I'll have to teach you sometime. Now as I was saying before Sirius _RUDELY INTERRUPTED ME_ , my name is Scott Wayward. I'm joining the fifth-years this year as a transfer student from Ilvermorny."

"That's wicked!" Remus tells me. "Ilvermorny as in, in America?! That's—"

"Holy moly," Peter interrupts. "America is so far away!"

 _Holy moly?_

"I heard that there was a Veela teacher there!" James shouts.

"There is," I reply.

"Is she hot?!"

"James!" Remus yells.

"What? I want to know about Scott's sexy teacher!"

"God, James. . ." Remus mutters.

That moment, a short and old witch comes into the car. "Anything from the trolley, my dears?"

James runs over and hugs her. "I've been waiting for you."

The trolley witch looks shocked but she hugs him back. "It's nice to know that I'm loved around here."

Everyone buys their treats from the trolley witch. She leaves with a huge smile. I'll have to say, even though James is really annoying, he really knows how to get people to smile.

 **A/n: I love this chapter so much. Lol, I'm dying. . . Hope to have Chapter 4 soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Gift

**A/n:** **Hey, guys! Okay so I finally finished Chapter 4. I really love this chapter and I hope you do too.**

 **By the way, I was having second thoughts about Scott. I was thinking about surprising you guys and making Scott a girl, out of nowhere. But then I realized that it would be better if Scott were a guy. So to all three of my readers, Scott is a dude.**

 **I'm cracking up right now because I was just talking to my sister about this murderer in her story, and I was so tired so I was like, "Can the murderers be the bad guys and, like, evil?" My sister looks at me like I'm crazy, then starts cracking up. Then I started cracking up. And then she's like, "Well duh!"**

 **So now you know why I'm laughing. So on with Chapter 4!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Booksarecoolandnerdsrule**

 **Chapter 4**

As the train stops at the Hogsmede Station, I can hear shouts of excitement from the other cars. All of the owls are squawking. I look out the window. It was dark. I suddenly wonder how the day passed so quickly.

"Are you just gonna stay there and look out the window?" James asks.

"I'm coming," I tell him. "What's the deal with my luggage? I should bring it all with me to dinner?"

"Why would you want to carry a heavy trunk to dinner? Leave it on the train, you know-it-all."

"For other people to steal?!" I ask. "No way I'm doing that!"

"Not to steal. Oy. . . To put away! I thought you knew everything!"

"I wish, but there's so much left for me to learn. Right now I just had my lesson— luggage lessons! Now I know that I leave my luggage on the train for strangers to put away."

"They aren't stranger— oh what the heck, just leave your stuff here and get out."

"Whatever you say, boss."

He rolls his eyes and we leave the train.

"Prescott Wayward!" I can hear someone shout. "Prescott Wayward!"

James looks at me and grins. "Prescott?"

I roll my eyes. "Shut up."

He bursts out laughing. "Prescott?! That is just priceless!"

People around us start to stare. I turn a little red. "James, people are looking!" I hiss.

He's still laughing. Maybe he didn't hear me? I read his thoughts to make sure he had heard me.

Oh, he heard me, alright. He just didn't care! He continues to laugh.

"Scott?" another person shouts.

"Seems like everyone _really_ wants to talk to you," James observes.

I am ready to strangle him. But I recognize the second voice. Was that. . . "Avalon?" I call.

I suddenly find my sister in the crowd. Her name is Avalon. She's lucky to have a pretty name. Mine is just weird.

She runs over to me. "Scott, didn't you hear? McGonagall's looking all over for you!"

"Who the heck is McGonagall?"

"The deputy headmistress!"

"What did you do already, Scott?" James asks me. "We didn't even go into the school yet!"

"Is that— Scott, you can't hang out with Gryffindors! Get out of my sight, Potter!"

"I'm not taking any orders from some bratty second-year."

She gives him an evil glare.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" He glares back at her and runs off to find Sirius or someone.

"Okay, we need to find McGonagall. Come on!"

She grabs my arm to run to her beautiful brown hair flows in the wind. My sister got really lucky. She had better looks than me and she was a Slytheryn, which my parents really liked.

I point to a large man talking to a a bunch of first-years. "Is that him?"

"Is that who?"

"McGonagall!"

"What— oh my God. . . You thought that McGonagall was a dude?"

"He isn't?"

"I'd prefer if you'd say 'She isn't,'" an elderly woman standing behind me says. "Thank you Miss Wayward. You should go find a carriage. I need to speak to Prescott in private."

Avalon nodded and walked away to find a carriage. That was strange. . . there weren't any horses.

"Greetings, Mr. Wayward," McGonagall says. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and the Transfiguration teacher here. I know about you and your background, so no need for any introductions—"

"Oh, I believe we do Ms. McG."

"That would be _Professor McGonagall_ , Prescott."

"That would be _Scott_ , _Professor_ McG."

"Ah, let us compromise. I'll call you Mr. Wayward if you can call me Professor McGonagall."

"I like to know people on a first name basis. You'll call me Scott and I'll call you. . ." I read her mind. _Minerva_. "Minerva, is it?"

"How did you. . . ? Oh. A Legilimens."

"So what do you say, _Minerva_?"

"I say, 'Absolutely not.'"

"Fine. I'll call you Professor McGonagall if you call me Scott."

"I can do that. Okay, _Scott,_ you need to be sorted into your house. Since you're a transfer student, you have a decision to either be sorted with the first years, or in private."

"Private," I reply quickly.

"I thought you would say that. That's why I came prepared." She took out an ugly, old, patched hat.

"No offense, Miner— _Professor McGonagall_ , but I like the hat that you're wearing now."

"This hat is not for me, Scott. It's for you."

 _A present?_ "Um, thanks but it's not really my style. . ."

"Oh, please, Scott. This is the Sorting Hat."

"And?"

"It sorts you into your Hogwarts House."

"Ohhh, my sister told me about that!"

"So now that you know what it is, put it on."

"Ew, what if there's lice in it?!"

"It's a magical hat. I can assure you there's no lice in it."

By now, the whole crowd is gone and only me and McGonagall are left standing there.

She hands me the hat and I put it on, expecting something awesome to happen.

Silence.

Nothing is happening.

I look at McGonagall in confusion. "Is it broken or something?"

"What?!"

"Nothing's happening."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

I nod.

"I need to know what's going on." She takes the hat and puts it on her head. After three seconds, she looks shocked. "He _what?!_ "

"What?" I ask.

She takes off the hat. "Scott, I believe you have a new gift. You are an Occlumens."

"Doesn't that mean that I can block my mind?"

"It does. You have it blocked so strongly that the Sorting Hat can't read your thoughts. But you're not a trained Occlumens. No one's thoughts can be blocked that well without training."

"Well, I didn't know that I was an Occlumens until now."

"I believe you. But do you know what this means, Scott?"

"Um. . ."

"This means that you can't get sorted!"

Oh. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If the Sorting Hat can't enter your mind, then it can't read your thoughts about what house you should be in. Which means that you can't be sorted."

"This never happened before? I'm the first one with this situation?"

"We did have one Occlumens before, but he was a first-year. His mind wasn't well trained, so that Hat was able to squeeze in. Oh, Scott. I don't know what to do with you!"

 **A/n: Did you see what I did to McGonagall? Scott thought that she was a guy instead of a girl. It's not as good as Scott being a girl though. . .**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Sorted

**A/n: Hey guys! So I was finally able to continue. Yay! :) I was up since until 2 AM coming up with Ch. 5, for my now four readers, so please enjoy.**

 **Review Responses:**

Nekogurl888: **I think that I fixed the problem. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Malaynamonkey2004: **Thank you! Yes Scott and May are my OCs. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Choc0 Chips: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's Chapter 5.**

 **Chapter 5**

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"We'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall answers. "Argh! I don't have time! I need to be with the first years right now. What to do, what to do. . ."

A middle-aged, plump wizard looked at McGonagall. "Is there a problem, Minerva?"

She looked at the wizard. "Oh, Horace! You need to get this young man to Professor Dumbledore right away! I have to be with the first-years!"

The wizard waved her away. "Well on with it, Minerva. The first-years are waiting. I'll take care of this."

"Oh, thank you, Horace. Take him to Dumbledore."

McGonagall scurried off to somewhere and I was left with this stranger named Horace.

"Good evening, boy. What's your name?"

"Scott. You?"

"Is that all?" he asked, ignoring my question to him.

"Wayward. Scott Wayward. Who are you?"

"My name is Professor H. Slughorn. Are you Montgomery's boy?"

"Yes. He's my father."

"He's a good man. Avalon's brother?"

I nodded.

"I'm her head of house. I teach potions here. Alright, enough with introductions. Let's get headed to Dumbledore." He started to walk up the hill. "Are you coming, m'boy?"

"Oh, right." I followed him up the hill and we walked to the castle.

"Are you going to ask me why you're doing this?" I ask him.

"Only if you're willing to, young Scott."

"Um. . . okay." Good God! This guy was so confusing! Am I _boy_? Am I _young Scott_?! What the heck?!

We continue to walk to the castle in silence. When we get there, I am amazed. Ilvermorny was pretty big, but Hogwarts is humongous! It's spectacular! It's. . . it's. . . I'm running out of adjectives. . .

We walk inside the beautiful castle (I thought of a new adjective!). Slughorn peeked into this gigantic room, which I assumed was the Great Hall.

"Can't go in yet," he tells me. "Dumbledore's still saying his speech."

"Is the Sorting over?"

"It should be, if he's saying his speech."

"Good." So that means that McGonagall finished her job and would be able to explain my situation to Dumbledore.

We heard loud clapping through the door. "That should mean that the speech is over," Slughorn says. "Wait here and I'll get Professor Dumbledore."

"Can you also get McGonagall?" I ask him.

He nods and enters. I wait outside for about two minutes, looking at everything. This school is just. . . wicked!

The door bursts open and Slughorn, McGonagall, and Dumbledore come out. McGonagall is holding the Sorting Hat.

McGonagall looks at Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, this is. . ."

I wink at her.

". . .Scott Wayward, our transfer student."

"Oh, yes. Mr. Wayward," Dumbledore says. "Pleasure to meet you." He shakes my hand.

"Professor, we just discovered that Scott is an Occlumens, and the Sorting Hat can't read his thoughts," McGonagall explains.

"You just discovered?" Dumbledore repeats.

"Yes. He wasn't trained but his mind is to strong for the Hat to read."

"How curious," Dumbledore mumbled to himself. He looks at me and smiles. "I can handle this, Minerva. You can go join the feast. You too, Horace."

"Yes, sir," McGonagall replies. She gives the Hat to Dumbledore. She enters the Great Hall, and Slughorn follows suit.

"Good evening," Dumbledore tells me. "Scott is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"I've only heard of your powers, Scott. I have to tell you that it's a pleasure to have you in my school."

"Thank you."

"So you have three gifts now."

"Four, sir. Parstletounge, Legilimens, Occlumens, and Werewolf, but I wouldn't say that that one's exactly a gift."

"Ah, yes. You're also a Werewolf. I'll have to explain you're arrangements for that after the feast."

"Alright then. So what do I do about my Sorting."

"I am not completely sure if this will work, but we'll try. You aren't well trained in Occlumency, so I assume that you didn't even know that your mind is blocked."

"I didn't."

"So this should be successful. Use your Legilimens powers to read the Hat's thoughts. Reading the Hat should open your mind a little and the Hat should be able to squeeze through. You will be able to get Sorted."

"Um. . . it's a Hat, Professor. Can it have thoughts?"

"You'd be surprised, Scott. But you'll only be in its mind for a moment. You won't see much."

I take a deep breath and enter the Hat's mind. I see a few flashes of faces of the students it had Sorted over the years. It stopped and I felt the Hat enter my mind.

 _Prescott Wayward, is it?_

 _SCOTT,_ I think. _Not Prescott._

 _Yes, yes. Scott. You're the eldest of Montgomery and Sapphire Wayward, brother of Avalon Wayward._

 _Yes_ , I think.

 _I oughta put you in Slytheryn. But do you think you belong there, Scott?_

I'm sure what to think. _My family wants me there, not me. I honestly don't care what house you Sort me in. What do you see in me?_

 _I see intelligence, Scott. Very smart. You were in Horned Serpent in Ilvermorny, yes. But I see friendliness, too. And bravery. Yes, a whole lot of bravery._

I'm confused. _So where do I belong? Not Hufflepuff. My father will have a fit._

 _Not Hufflepuff, eh?_

 _No. I guess I have to be Slytheryn, or else I'll be a disgrace._

 _To whom?_

 _My family._

 _Ah, but this is about you, not your family. You are very smart but your bravery overlaps that. You weren't scared when that Werewolf but you. You fought back. You wouldn't fit in well in Slytheryn._

 _So Gryffindor?_ I think.

 _No, no, no. Allow me_ , "GRYFFINDOR!"


	6. Chapter 6: To Be a Gryffindor

**A/n: Hey. I finally figured out how to write chapter 6. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Choc0 Chipz: Thanks, but you don't have to wait a week for every chapter. I post chapters randomly and here's chapter 6 (Yay!), so please don't die! XD I'm glad you think it's amazing, btw. Thanks**!

 **That was the only review (thank you Choc0 Chipz), so to my other three readers, try to review too. I'm not trying to force you to review or anything. I just want to know how you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **So with that note, on with Chapter 6!**

 **Chapter 6**

"Congratulations," Dumbledore tells me. "I can see great things coming from you this year. I was in Gryffindor, you know?"

"I didn't, actually," I reply. "Thank you."

"Come now, Scott. We shall eat before the foods all gone."

"Yes, sir."

I follow him into the Great Hall. He motions me to follow him to the Head Table. I do.

He takes a silver spoon and bangs it slightly on the side of his goblet. The room went silent. "Students, I have another announcement. I would like for everyone to please welcome Mr. Scott Wayward. He's a transfer student from the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America. He will be joining the fifth years of Gryffindor."

One table started cheering and clapping really loudly. The Gryffindor table. I walk over to the table, beaming.

"Prescott, over here!" James was waving to me with a huge smirk on.

I glare at him but slide in between Peter and Remus. James was sitting across from me, with Sirius. "Hey," I say to them all.

"Hey," Remus replies.

"Hey," Peter echoes.

James is busy laughing to himself. "Prescott. . ."

"Oy, just shut up, will you?" I ask rolling my eyes.

He stops laughing but he looks pleased to have annoyed me.

Sirius still doesn't say anything. He nods to me and continues eating.

God, am I hungry! I fill up my plate (that magically appeared in front of me) and pile it with food. I dig in.

I feel a hard slap on my back. Ow. . . I turn around. "What the hell Avalon?! Keep your blasting hands to yourself!"

She slaps me again. "I will not! You, bloody idiot landed yourself into Gryffindor. You've completely ruined my reputation!"

"Stay out of this, Ava," I tell her. "This is about me, not you."

"Everything's about you, you bloody. . . bloody. . . _retard!_ What about me? You got everything! You went to school in America, you're the oldest, and Mother and Father clearly pay more attention to you."

"Are you mad?! You're everything our parents ever wanted! Good-looking, smart, and Slytheryn. They adore you! You think they pay more attention to me? I'm a Gryffindor now, so the attention's all yours!"

She glares at me, but I won that round. She stalks off back to her table.

"Well that's settled," I say before I start eating again.

"Your sister has some attitude," James comments.

"Noticed that, have you?" I reply.

He smiles. He turns to Sirius. "You've been rather quiet tonight, mate. Which is odd because you're never quiet. Even when your sleeping. You sleep talk, did you know?"

Remus smiles slightly, and Peter follows suit. Sirius turns away from him.

"Is something wrong?" I ask Sirius.

He glares at me. _Your fault_ , he mouths.

What did I— oh. The silencing spell. I never un-did it. I do the counter-spell and I smile at him. "Finished messing with me?"

Sirius glares at me. "Never do that again." He pauses and smiles. "Thanks."

"Any time. Now when is this going to be over? My sister made me lose my appetite."

"Should be soon," Peter says.

I nod.

( **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK** )

As everyone heads out of the Great Hall, I am asked to stay by McGonagall.

"It's about your arrangements," she tells me.

"What about them?" I ask.

"Because you're a Werewolf you need to know the full moon arrangements."

"Oh, those arrangements."

"Yes, so a person in your house is also a Werewolf. This person knows the full moon arrangements already. This person knows about you already and will tell you that he or she is a Werewolf before the full moon. He or she will bring you through a tunnel during the full moon and you'll be staying in a place called the Shrieking Shack, where you can transfigure into a wolf form."

"Why does this person get to know about me but I can't know about him?"

"Or her, Scott. Because this person has to know about you to help you get through the arrangements. He or she will tell you when he or she is ready."

"Oh come on. He gets to to take his time while he's prancing around, knowing my secret?!"

"It's not like that, Scott. Also you keep forgetting that this could be a girl."

"It's not. I read your mind."

"Scott! You cannot invade my mind! If you were smart enough to read my mind who is this other Werewolf, then?"

"I didn't check. You're blocking your thoughts by thinking 'Prescott' over and over again. We went over this, _Minerva_. I don't want you to call me that."

"Don't read my thoughts. Or any of the other professors' to be exact, if you don't want a detention. And it's Professor McGonagall."

"Scott," I tell her. "Well it was nice talking to you." I turn to walk away.

"Do you know where to go, Scott?" McGonagall asks.

I turned back. "No idea. I'll find my way, though."

"I'll walk you."

"We both know that neither of us want that to happen. I can walk alone."

"You could get lost, Scott. It's a big castle."

"Big castle, eh? Big whoop. I'll be okay, Professor McGonagall. If I don't come back, tell my sister that I never loved her."

I turned back around before I could see her expression and left the Great Hall. Then I ran straight into May.

 **A/n: Yeah, so I can't figure out how to make a line break, if you noticed. So in parentheses where I wrote LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK, imagine it's a line break.**

 **I'll going away for the next few days and I might not be able to post, but I'll be writing and I'll try to post when I get back.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Library and B5

**A/n: Hey, so I thought that I'd be going away for a few days, but in the end I only went away for one day. I wrote while I was gone and here's Chapter 7 (I'm halfway through Chapter 8!)**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Malaynamonkey2004: You're so nice! Thank you!! I always imagined Sirius having a humorous personality. You're right. The HP FFs are really popular. Mine is new so I think it might take a while. . .**

 **Choc0 Chipz: You continue to write such nice things in the reviews! Thank you so much!! Line breaks are so annoying. If you never figure out how to do one, copy and paste (LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

 **I just figured out that I now have six people following my story. Whoo! (Look I know it's not that much but every time I get an Email from FF I freak out! Yayyy!)**

 **So thank you Choc0 Chipz and Malaynamonkey2004 (of course!). And thank you Nekogurl888, RyleeGranger, XPi, and someone else for also following! The website says that I have six people following my story but I can't figure out who the sixth person is. . . Whoever I didn't say that's following this story please review or PM me so I can find out who you are. Everyone deserves a thorough thank you!**

 **So now, Chapter 7!**

 **Chapter 7**

We both crash and fall on the floor.

"Sorry," we say in unison. We both laugh.

I stand up. "It's fine." I hold my hand out to her. "Here. Let me help you."

She took my hand and I helped her up. "Thanks," she says.

"No prob. Want to help me not get lost?"

She smiles. "To where?"

"The library."

"Shouldn't you be heading to your house?"

"I can assure you that I will not be able to sleep tonight if I don't look something up."

She sighs. "Alright."

"Thanks."

She starts a conversation. "So you're in Gryffindor. . ."

"Yeah."

"I asked people about Ilvermorny. Horned Serpent is supposedly the most intelligent house. Is that true?"

"Probably. Why?"

"No reason! I just thought. . ."

"That I'd be a Ravenclaw? I don't blame you. I guess I'll just be a smart Gryffindor."

"Yeah. You'll be great."

"Hopefully."

She smiles again. She points to a door. "That's the library."

"Thanks again," I tell her.

"Any time. Bye, Scott."

"Bye, May."

She walks away, leaving me alone at the entrance of the library. I try opening the door. Locked. " _Alohamora!_ " I whisper, and the door opens.

The moment I come in, I hear a lantern drop. So I wasn't the only one who sneaked in. . . "Who's there?" I ask.

I hear a sigh of relief. "Get out of here," a guy says. "The library's closed."

"I've noticed. But I won't get in trouble about it." I take a step closer to where his voice is coming from. I look behind a bookshelf. An older Ravenclaw with blonde hair and green eyes is looking around the room, trying to find me. "But I have a feeling that you will," I continue.

He finds me at the sound of my voice and smirks. "You're the new student."

"Smart, you Ravenclaws."

"A good memory is nice to have. Don't think that being a new student won't get you in trouble for being here right now. I'm a prefect."

"Ah. Fifth year?"

"Sixth."

"Do you know May?"

"May Woodbridge? Yeah, she's in your year."

"I know. I met her on the train."

He frowns. "Don't get me sidetracked. I should take off points from Gryffindor."

I have no idea what that means. But I won't let him know that. "For what? Breaking into the library? Because you did that too."

"Did I?"

"I'm not an idiot, Ravenclaw. So how about no one hears of this? This all never happened?"

He smiles. "What never happened?"

"Good." I looked at the shelf labeled _O_.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" the guy asks.

"I'm looking for a spell book, if you must know," I lie.

"In the _O_ section?"

"Of course." I pick up the first book I see. _Odd Enchantments_. I tuck it under my arm.

"You're a quick thinker. I like that. You're smart. For a Gryffindor, anyways. I'm Ruscan, by the way. Howard Ruscan." ( **ROOS-on, like Tuscan, Arizona** ).

"Scott Wayward." I twist the doorknob to leave. "And you're dumb. For a Ravenclaw." I walk out and smile. I don't look back.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

"I'm supposed to be looking for a painting of a fat lady," I tell a painting of a woman. "The other paintings said that it's supposed to take me to the Gryffindor Common Room. Do you know where it is?"

"You're looking at it," she snaps. "The other paintings think that I'm fat? I'll show them! Do you think that I'm fat?"

"I never would've guessed that you were the painting that they were talking about," I lie.

"Why, thank you! Password?"

"Uh. . ."

A redheaded girl steps in front of me. "Disolleparagnitehylologicalfungi-plant," she says.

The fat lady nods and the painting moves away revealing a tunnel. The girl climbs in and looks at me. "Are you coming?"

I nod quickly and follow her into the Common Room. The Gryffindor Common Room looks nice and comfy. The girl looks at me. "The boys dormitories are over there," she says pointing to the left.

I turn to her. "Thanks—"

She's gone.

With my book clutched in my hand, I head to the dormitories. I'm in room B5. I finally find the room and enter. "Hi, I'm— oh. It's you lot."

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter are all huddled together on the floor. Another guy is on his bed reading a book.

"So I'm dorming with you?" I ask.

"B5?" Sirius asks.

I nod.

"Yep." He points to the bed next to the guy reading. "That's your bed."

"Right next to me," says Remus. He smiles.

I smile back. The guys continue talking and I flop onto my bed and sigh.

"Want to join us?" Remus asks.

"Five minutes. I'm exhausted."

Remus nods.

I look back to my book. Complete rubbish. I couldn't get a book about Occlumency with Ruscan looking. With a sigh I open the book to see if it isn't completely worthless. Maybe I could find some good spells. . .

 **A/n:** **Ruscan is pronounced ROOS-on, like Tuscan, Arizona. He's an OC that I used before and whenever my friends read about him they're like "Howard Ruscan," pronouncing it like Rus-ken. Rubbish. It's ROOS-on, ROOS-on!**


	8. Chapter 8: Odd Enchantments

**A/n: Hey, my six readers! I'm on the ball today. Two chapters in one day! Whoo!**

 **Review Response:**

 **thelittlepurplepuffball: Thank you, my mystery follower! You're review was so sweet, by the way. I'm glad you think my chapters are awesome! I see you like reading KOTLC from your profile. You should check out my one-shot, Magical Moments.**

 **There's only one review today, but I don't blame my loyal readers for not reviewing. As I said, I'm writing my chapters very quickly. Hope you're all enjoying!**

 **On with Chapter 8!**

 **Chapter 8**

"That's a good book," the boy in the bed next to me says.

"You read it?" I ask.

"Twice. It's good, know?"

"I didn't read it yet. Any good spells?"

"Oh, it's not a spell book. It's a novel."

"You mean it's a story?"

"A novel. Like a chapter book. That's _Odd Enchantments_ by C. Wings. It's great. You think I could borrow it sometime?"

"It's the library's. I guess."

"Sweet." He looks back to his book, then back to me. "I'm Kevin."

"Kevin. . .?"

"Grove."

"Grove? Like Aolise Grove?" Aolise Grove is a famous Quiditch player in America.

"My dad."

"He's your DAD?!" I practically shout.

Sirius gives me a look. I wince. He goes back to talking and I turn back to Kevin. " _The_ Aolise Grove is your dad?" I ask.

"We just went over this. _Yes_."

"Shouldn't that make you American?"

"Didn't recognize my accent?"

I suddenly heard the accent. I guess I was so used to the American accent from my time there that it felt so casual to me.

"So what are you doing at Hogwarts?" I ask.

"My mom wanted me here. She was a Gryffindor." _Mom_. Not _mum_. Oh, I missed the Americans!

"Your mom's a Britt?"

"Yeah. So how do you know about my dad? I thought it was only Americans."

"I transferred from Ilvermorny. Weren't you listening to Dumbledore's speech?"

"Nope. I'm deaf."

"You're deaf? But you hear me talking."

"I don't. I'm reading your lips."

"That's so. . . interesting."

He smiles. "It's hard to read Dumbledore's lips with his beard."

"What do you do in classes?"

"I have a potion I drink every morning. It only lasts until a little after dinner though. Then I have to rely on lip-reading. Today I didn't take the potion though."

"Oh."

"Whatever. I won't distract you from your reading." He looks back down to his own book.

But he wasn't distracting me. I had so many questions for him. _Another time_ , I think. And with that I open my book and sink into its words.

 _Chapter 1. . . I always thought that life was rather like a long path. It would just continue and continue and you just walk through it. Sometimes there are bumps in the path referring to problems. Sometimes the path is smooth meaning no problems at all. Sometimes there's a fork in the road which means decisions. Despite all of this you would just have to get through the entire path. And when the path ends, you do too. . ._

That was an interesting way to put it.

 _I always kept this in mind whenever I faced problems. "It's just a bump," I would think. For some reason problems come often when you're a wizard. Especially a mute one. My name is Adam Burke, and I am a Selective Mute wizard._

Mute? Doesn't that mean that you can't talk? What's _Selective Mute_?

I tap on Kevin's shoulder. "What's _Selective Mute_?"

Kevin smiles. " _Selective Mutism_? I guess your just have to continue reading." He turns back to his book, smiling.

I sigh and turn back to my book, immersing my self into every letter, every word.

 _Selective Mutism means that I can speak, but I choose not to. I talk to my parents, but that's about it. Well it was. . . until I realized that I was a a wizard._

Interesting.

I look at Kevin again. He looks back at me and smiles. I think I made a new friend. . .

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

The next morning I get a letter from Doxy (I believe I already mentioned her. She's my family's owl.) during breakfast. It was from Father.

 _Dear Scott,_

 _I see you've joined Sirius Black. You've disappointed me._

 _-Father_

Sirius peers over my shoulder. "Well that was short. And I thought my father hated me. . ."

I smile. "Only you can turn this into a joke."

"What can I say? I'm talented. Welcome to the Disappointment-To-Our-Fathers-Club, by the way."

"I'm honored. Who else is in this club?"

"Just the two of us."

"A bit small, but I can handle it."

Sirius laughs. He turns to Remus. "Remus, can I have the rest of your Bertie Botts?"

Remus is busy reading a letter. "All two of them? Sure."

"Thanks, mate." Sirius takes the bag. "Wow," he mutters under his breath. "There really are only two of them."

Remus looks up. "And what's the lesson here? That I am always right."

Sirius pops a bean into his mouth. "Mhm. . ." After about five seconds. He spits it out on Remus's face. "Argh! Cat food!"

James joins in. "It's only tuna!"

Remus gets up from the table. "Try to keep your food in your mouth, Sirius."

He leaves to wash his face, leaving Sirius and James in laughter. I roll my eyes. How does Remus live with this?

As I crumple my letter into a ball, Kevin slides in next to me.

"Hey," he says.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Madam Pomfrey's. I can hear you now. I just took the potion."

"Oh. Cool."

Kevin starts to eat his breakfast. Sirius elbows me.

"Ow, what was that fo—?" I start.

"Shh!" Sirius hisses. He grabs my arm and pulls me away from the table. "What's your deal with Evans?"

"What?" I ask.

"Lily Evans." He nods to the redhead that helped me into the Common Room last night.

"Is that her name? She helped me get into the Common Room last night, but disappeared before I could thank her. Why?"

"She keeps on looking at you."

"So?"

"James has a huge crush on her! I'm trying to help my best mate, okay? Can you understand that?"

"Completely. Please understand what I'm about to do."

"What do you mean—?" he starts, right before I walk back to the table and tap on Lily Evans shoulder.

 **A/n: Oooh! Someone's about to get mad. . .**

 **By the way, it was so hard to come up with a name for the author of _Odd Enchantments_. I was eating out at a restaurant and looking at the menu for inspiration. All of a sudden I see these words: _Chicken Wings_. So look back at the author for _Odd Enchantments_. C. Wings? You guessed it! I named the author after Chicken Wings! Hehehe.**


	9. Chapter 9: True Friends

**A/n: Hey, my 7 (!) readers!**

 **Yay! This story has another follower! But it's a mystery again. So if you're that mystery follower, please review so I can figure out who you are. This is getting really exciting! Writing stories, having secret-story-followers. . .**

 **Review Response:**

 **Choc0 Chipz: Ugh. I hate cliffhangers too. But you know what? Cliffhangers make the perfect endings for chapters! I would never leave a book on a cliffhanger though. That's just cruel. (This chapter doesn't really have a cliffhanger.) Thank you for all the nice stuff you always say!**

 **That's all the reviews. Please review (especially my mystery-story-follower! You should also review if you're reading this and not following the story. I can't see who's reading this story besides for the people who followed or favorited the story. I really want to know if I actually have more than 7 readers.) and enjoy!**

 **Drum roll, please. Chapter 9!**

 **Chapter 9**

"Excuse me?" Evans asks, turning around.

I look at Sirius. _No!_ he mouths.

"I have a question for you," I continue, turning back to Evans. "Why do you keep on looking at me?"

She looks shocked. The girls sitting around her snicker. "Just wondering how you're fitting in," she says casually. "You looked a little flustered last night."

"I was lost. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me back there. But can you please stop looking at me?"

Her face matches her hair now. "I'm sorry, what?"

Her friends are holding in their laughter.

"I said, 'Stop looking at me.'"

Her friends burst into laughter, and Evans glares at them. She turns back to me. "You said thank you, alright? Just go away."

She looks really embarrassed. I nod and walk back to Sirius. "She won't be looking at me anymore."

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

"Write me a twelve inch essay about the Great War of the Giants," Professor Binns announces. "Have it ready by next week. Class dismissed."

I close my book. How does he want us to write a twelve inch essay if he spent half the class lecturing us about O.W.L.s, and the other half talking to the walls while we were all sleeping? It doesn't make sense!

 _It's just a bump._

I get up and head to my next class.

I have Transfiguration next and— I crash into someone (I feel like this is becoming regular to me).

"Oy, watch where you're going, will you?" I ask, without looking at the person who crashed into me. I drop onto the floor and start to gather my papers that fell.

"Sorry. Here, let me help you." She gets down on the floor to help me. Evans.

"You again?" I mutter.

"I'm only trying to help you," she replies, handing me my papers. I put them in my book-bag. "You look really pathetic, by the way."

I look at Evans. "I appreciate the comment. What makes me look pathetic?"

"Look around you. Do you see anyone walking alone in the halls?"

"Er, no."

"Exactly. If you don't want to look like a loser, find a friend."

"I have friends," I shoot back.

"Like who?"

"Sirius, James, Remus, Peter. . ."

"Are they really your friends, Scott?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would they always be by your side?"

"I only just met them."

"So they're your acquaintances. Do you have any other _friends_?"

"Kevin Grove and May Woodbridge?" I try.

"May, I know. Who's Kevin?"

"Kevin Grove. He's in my dorm. He's a good guy. His father is brilliant at Quidditch. Aolise Grove?"

"Never heard of him. He sounds alright though. Go find him."

"And May?"

"She's fine."

She starts to walk away. Alone.

"Hey, Evans!" I call.

She turns around. "What?"

I walk up to her. "You're walking alone?"

She smiles. "I don't mind looking like a loser."

I smirk. "What happened to your friends from breakfast?"

"They weren't my friends."

"You should get some, then."

"I'm still recovering from losing one."

"Ah. Well, when you change your mind, maybe you could try talking to James Potter."

"That knucklehead? Why?"

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. He's quite funny."

"Maybe I'll keep that in mind. Go to class, Scott. You'll be late."

"And you?"

She smiles. "I have Transfiguration, too. I'll walk with you, Scott."

I only realize then that I never told her my name.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

"This is going to be one of your hardest years at Hogwarts," McGonagall explains. "The only year harder than your O.W.L. year is your seventh year, N.E.W.T.s."

"Of course I had to join this year," I mutter under my breath.

McGonagall looks at me and tightens her lips. She turns back to the rest of the class and continues. "As you all know, there are six grades that you can get on your O.W.L.s. Who can tell me the highest grade?"

Most students raise their hands. She calls on one of the Hufflepuffs. "Miss Ginger?"

"The highest grade is _O_ , for _Outstanding_."

"Correct, Miss Ginger. Five points to Hufflepuff. Who can tell me the second to highest grade?"

" _E_ , for _Exceeds Expectations_ ," a Slytheryn calls out.

"Correct, but you called out Mr. Flint. Raise your hand next time."

Flint nods.

"Next?" McGonagall continues. "Miss Woodbridge?"

" _Acceptable_ and _A_ ," May replies.

"Yes, Miss Woodbridge. Five points to Ravenclaw. Next are the failing grades. Who knows these?"

Hands shoot up in the air. "Mr. Snape?"

" _P_ , for _Poor_ ," the Slytheryn replies.

"Correct. Five points to Slytheryn."

"Snivellus," Sirius grumbles under his breath.

"Mr. Black, would you like to go next?"

"Of course, Professor. _D_ — _Dreadful_. Sounds like me."

The class laughs. I grin.

McGonagall's lips curl. "Correct, Mr. Black. Five points to Gryffindor. And the lowest grade? Miss Lowenger?"

" _T_ , for _Terrible_?" she guesses.

"The _T_ is correct but what it stands for is not. Anyone else?"

A failure term that starts with a _T_? I smirk and raise my hand.

"Mr. Way— _Scott_?"

" _Troll_?" I guess.

"Correct, Scott. Five points to Gryffindor."

Wow. I was right? I was saying it as a joke!

I smile to Kevin, who is sitting in the seat next to me. He has no idea what I'm smiling about, but smiles back anyways.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

After class, I find Kevin in the halls. "Oh, hey," he tells me.

"Hey. I have to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Are we. . . friends?"

He looks at me seriously. "Do you want to be?"

"I think I do."

He smiles. "I think so, too."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Friends."

We high five. "You know, I don't think I ever had a friend. . ." Kevin says.

"What do you mean?"

"No one really wants to hang out with some deaf American."

I smile. "I do." And that was really all that matters.

 **A/n: :D :D :D!!! It's so cheesy :P**

 **But see? It's not really a cliffhanger. Right?**


	10. Chapter 10:Defense Against the Dark Arts

**A/n: Hey, my 7 readers!**

 **I'm still trying to figure out who my mystery-story-follower is (Come on, just review!). If you are my mystery-story-follower, please review so I can figure this out.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Choc0 Chipz: I'm so glad that you're enjoying! Thank you for reviewing! There's a slight cliffhanger for this chapter (please don't hate me!). I won't be able to update until sometime on Sunday, so I hope that you survive until then.**

 **That's it for the Review Responses, so please review.**

 **Now, I am pleased to present. . . Chapter 10!!**

 **Chapter 10**

The first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was different than all of the other lessons so far. Professor Randoff's O.W.L. lecture was only about two minutes. He wanted us to get to learning right away.

"We'll start with dueling so I can see your defense skills. I will pair you up in boy-girl standards. You there!" He points to Remus. "Mr. Lupin, correct?"

Remus smiles. "Yes, sir."

"You'll be with. . . Miss Price. Come up front."

Remus and Price come up to the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Grove will be with Miss Jones."

Kevin looks at Jones. They go to the front of the classroom.

"Miss Crestfield, you'll be with Mr. Pettigrew."

Peter and Crestfield walk to the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Minsky and Miss Valley."

Minsky is in the dorm across from me. I think his first name is Simon. Apparently, he switched dorms with Kevin because he couldn't stand James. Minsky and Valley come to the front of the classroom.

"Miss Shacklebolt and Mr. Barskey."

Barskey is also in the dorm across from me. They go to the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Tipton and Miss MacDonald."

Tipton is in the dorm across from me too. He and McDonald go to the front of the classroom.

"Miss Fortescue and Mr. Lincons."

As you can guess, Lincons is in the dorm across from me too. They go to the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Black and Miss Meadowes."

Sirius follows Meadowes to the front of the classroom.

Randoff looks at the three remaining students. "It seems that this will be uneven. Hmm. Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. Mr. Wayward, you will join me in demonstrating."

I follow Randoff to the front of the classroom. James and Evans join the rest of the class.

Randoff does a spell to make the desks move to the walls. "Mr. Wayward, please join me."

I stand facing him. We both now to each other, turn around, take four steps forward, and turn around again. We pick up our wands. " _Canspellio_ " I shout.

He blocks it. " _Expelliarmus!_ "

I block it. " _Canspellio!_ " I shout again.

It hits him this time. _Canspellio_ is a harmless hex though. He continues to fight. " _Aguamenti!_ "

Nothing happens.

" _Aguamenti!_ " he shouts again.

Nothing.

I smile with pleasure. " _Rictusempra!_ "

Randoff starts to laugh and laugh until he falls on the floor with tears in his eyes, as he continues to laugh.

I do the counter-spell and look down at him. "You did good spells but the _Canspellio_ Charm cancels your spells until the duel is over. It's a very complicated charm that I learned in America. It's one of the spells that you can only use in training duels. You can't use it in duels to-the-death, or it wouldn't be fair."

Randoff smiles and stands up. "Great work. And you ended it with a tickling charm?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good job, Mr. Wayward."

"Thank you, sir."

He nods and turns back to the class. "I will go around to help the students with trouble. I will be grading the duels in O.W L. grades. After I grade you, you are dismissed, but u must stay in the classroom. Good luck. Begin dueling."

The class starts dueling and Randoff turns to me. "I think you deserve an _O_ , Mr. Wayward."

I smile. "Thanks."

He smiles back and circles through the rest of the class. Not long after, Kevin gets dismissed with his partner. I walk over. "What did you get?" I ask, referring to their grade.

" _E_ ," Kevin replies. "You?"

" _O_. "

"Nice." He nods to the girl next to him. "This is Hestia Jones."

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," I reply. "I'm, Scott. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She scans the room and motions Crestfield over. "Mia!"

Mia Crestfield joins us. She looks at me and smiles. "You're the new guy! What's your name again?" (The way she said it was more like, _Yourethenewguywhatsyournameagain?_ )

I was used to speed-talkers from New York in Ilvermorny. "I'm Scott!"

"A pleasure to meet you!" ( _Apleasuretomeetyou!_ )

I smile as she starts bombing me with questions about Ilvermorny.

Soon enough, I have almost all the girls surrounding me. Their names are Vivienne Price, Harper Valley, Johanna Shacklebolt, Mary MacDonald, and Alice Fortescue. They are all really sweet.

After Sirius finishes his duel, I also get to meet Dorcas Meadowes, who goes by "Doe."

I realize that none of these were the girls that Evans were sitting with. "Do you guys know who those girls that Evans was sitting at breakfast with are?"

Mary nods. "Seventh-years."

"They invited her to sit with them at breakfast. They were really rude though. They made fun of her."

I frown. That was my fault.

 _You said thank you, alright? Just go away._

Uh-oh.

 _It's just a bump_.

"Why?" Doe asks.

"Just wondering," I reply. "None of you look like them."

"Oh," Doe replies.

"Hey, Scott!" Remus calls. He's only with Peter and Sirius. "Get a load of James!"

I look at James. He's still dueling with Evans and he looks like he's beating her without even trying. I look at Evans. She looks very intense about winning.

This could only mean one thing.

Evans is willing to fight. James is willing to survive. If you pair those together, they could go on forever.

All of a sudden, they both stun each other at the same time. They both get hit and they pass out.

 **A/n: Sorry for the cliffhanger! :(**


	11. Chapter 11: Taking and Awakening

**A/n: Hey readers!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter like I promised and I hope that you enjoy.**

 **Review Responses** **:**

 **ano (Guest): Oops. I'll try to fix that. . . Hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **Nekogurl888: Welcome back to _Truth, Lies and Gray Eyes_! I'm so happy that you like the story!**

 **Choc0 Chipz: My loyal reviewer! Did you survive? I hope so, because you have to read this new chapter. Good luck on your exams, by the way!**

 **So that's it for reviews. Enough of this. Time for Chapter 11!**

 **Chapter 11**

The class gasps.

Randoff looks slightly startled. "It's alright. I'll need two students to volunteer to bring them to the hospital wing."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter raise their hands. I also raise mine. Mary, Doe, and Alice raise their hands too. I think that they were in Evans's dorm. Lucky them. They have four and we have six. Come to think of it, the other boys dorm also only has four. I wonder why I wasn't just in the other dorm. Then it would be five and five. I'd have to ask McGonagall.

"Hmm. Mr. Wayward and Miss Fortescue, can you escort them?"

I nod and Alice joins me as I levitate James out of the classroom. She does Evans.

"So," I tell Alice after we're out of earshot. "Tell me about yourself."

"Um, I'm Alice Fortescue. I'm fifteen."

"I already knew that much. Who are in your dorms, who are your closest friends? That rubbish."

She smiles. "Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald, and Doe Meadowes are in my dorm. I'm friends with them and the girls in the dorm across from us."

"So you know all the girls?"

"Yeah."

"And the boys?"

She blushes. "Boys are stupid," she mumbles.

I smirk. "Are we now? Is that's how so many boys end up in Ravenclaw every year?"

"Being smart doesn't make you a Ravenclaw. Lily's smart and she's in Gryffindor."

"Evans, you mean? She seems interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. . . All of my conversations with her were just, like, odd."

"Odd?"

"I can't explain. So you're friends with Evans?"

She nods. "Since first-years."

"She told me that she was recovering from losing a friend and that she didn't have anyone to walk to class with."

"Recovering from losing a friend? Who could that— oh. She must've meant that Slytherin, Severus Snape. They were really close but then he accidentally called her a mud-you-know-what and she got really mad. I think she'll get over it though. And she totally had people to walk with to class, by the way. We always walk together. Well, on the way to Transfiguration she told us to go ahead and that she'd catch up."

I smirk. "Did she?"

So she crashed into me on purpose? Oy, that Evans. . .

"She came into class with you. What happened?"

"She told me that I was a loser and I needed to make friends."

"That doesn't sound like Lily."

"I swear."

She rolls her eyes. "Boys are stupid," she repeats.

"Yeah, tell that to your husband when you get married. I think I'm pretty smart, mind you. You saw me win against Randoff."

"You thought of it as a fight and that you had to survive through it."

"No. I thought of it as a game of wizard-chess, using strategy."

"Oh."

"I won't get into it. As the Americans say 'You get the point.'" I say it with an American accent.

Alice laughs. "We say that here too."

"I know."

"No, you don't. We went over this already. Boys are stupid! You don't know anything!"

I laugh. "Girls are stupider."

"How?"

I grin. Still levitating James, with my wand tight in my hand, I ran down the hall with James floating beside me. "Last one to the hospital wing is the stupid git!"

Alice smiles. She chases after me.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

I think that James and Evans were a little surprised to wake up in the hospital wing. James woke up first.

"Hey, mate," Sirius was the first to say.

"Padfoot!" James cried. He looks really tired. "And Moony, and Wormtail!"

"I'm here too. I the one who dragged you to the hospital wing by the way. Where's my appreciation."

"Oy, Scott, is that you? Hey." He doesn't thank me.

I smirk. "Hey."

"What happened?" James asks.

"You were dueling with Evans and you both fainted!" Peter explains. "What spell did you use?"

"Um. . ."

"What was it, Prongs?" Remus asks.

What was with all of these weird words they keep on saying? _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?_

Evans shifts in her hospital bed.

"She's awake!" Mary whispers to Doe.

"Lily?" Doe asks. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Evans mumbles.

"You were dueling with Potter and you both fainted!" Alice explains. "What kind of spell was that?"

"I. . . don't know," she replies.

"What spell did you use, James?" Mary asks him.

"I can't remember."

"Oh please," I say. "I saw what they did. They stunned each other at the same time and they both passed out."

James smirks. "I see you still know it all, Scott."

I smile. "Tell that to Fortescue over there."

Alice rolls her eyes.

"See, not all boys are stupid," I tell her. I nod to James. "Only this one."

Alice laughs. We high five.

Doe joins in. She points at Sirius. "And this one."

"Yes, him too," I agree.

"What?" Sirius asks.

"They called us stupid, mate," James tells him.

"Did they?" Sirius asks. "Well, _Prescott_ — yes, James told me— I think that you're really annoying."

"So does almost everyone else who met me. What makes you better than them."

"I'm handsomer."

James laughs. "Good one!"

I couldn't help but smile. "You're annoying too, Sirius."

"How dare you! Shove off, Wayward."

I smirk, making him more fed up. "Fine then. James is awake. I think I'll just head to the Common Room. We have homework to do."

"I better get started on that too," Doe says. "Shall I join you?"

I shrug.

Doe and I leave and she starts a conversation. "I always thought that your sister's eyes were pretty, but yours are cooler."

"Are they?" My eyes are electric blue.

"Yeah. They're so bright."

"Thanks. No one ever told me that I have better looks than my sister."

"Well, your sister is pretty. But you're kind of cute." She isn't even blushing as she says it.

I think I'm turning a little red, myself. "Um, thanks."

"Well, you're not as good looking as Sirius Black," she continues. "You're more like Remus-cute. Like, your brown hair looks so cute with your eyes. I love brown hair and blue eyes. It's so pretty!"

"You really say what's on your mind."

"I know. It's stupid that other people don't."

We are silent for a moment. "By the way," I tell her, "can you not compare me to my sister?"

She nods. "I'll try. Speak of the devil, isn't that her?" She nods to Avalon, who's walking towards us.

 **A/n: Sorry for the slight cliffhanger. I'll update ASAP. Please review if you enjoyed the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth and Lies

**A/n: Hey readers!**

 **This chapter might be a little confusing closer to the end. . . You'll see.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Choc0 Chipz: I'm glad you did great and your exams. Thank you! "Bonded" is a word, by the way. Yeah, I was very happy with the way that Scott and Alice bonded too. Yay, the cliffhanger is over, so here's Chapter 12**

 **That's it for reviews. I can't believe that I'm up to Chapter 12 already! This is all going so fast! Well here it is. . . CHAPTER 12!!**

 **Chapter 12**

"Shove off, Ava," I tell her.

Avalon ignores me. "Father hates you."

"Does he? What have it away? His letter saying how he hates me or the fact that he never loved me in the first place?"

"You're okay with that?" Avalon asks.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be making a joke out of this, now would I?"

Doe looks a little confused. "Um, I'll just go back to the Common Room. Bye, Scott."

"Bye, Doe."

She walks away and I'm left alone with Avalon.

I turn to her. "Now that she's gone, let's get down to business."

"What business? You told me to shove off. What kind of business is that?"

"Either answer my question or go away."

She smirks. "What's your question?"

"What do you know about Severus Snape?"

"What do you want to know?"

"About his friendship with Lily Evans."

"What's in it for me?"

"Absolutely nothing. But you might not want to brush your hair tomorrow morning. Someone might have hexed it."

"Turn it back or else I'll ruin your reputation. Believe me, I can."

"You think I'll care about what some Slytherins think about me?"

"By that you mean the Slytherin house and anyone else who gossips."

"I'll change it back if you answer me."

"I can work with that."

(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)

I'm laying on my bed right now, thinking about Snape and Evans. Evans met Snape before she went to Hogwarts. They became friends even though they were house rivals.

People bullied Snape. Especially James. James and Snape hate each other. Since Sirius is friends with James he joins him with bullying Snape. Avalon wasn't sure about Remus and Peter though.

Evans always stood up for Snape, but they occasionally got into fights.

I look at James and Sirius, who are back from the hospital wing with Remus and Peter. Are they good or bad? Unless Avalon lied about the whole thing. . . I'm so confused. At Hogwarts, truth and lies twist together.

"You don't look so good," Kevin tells me.

"I'm just. . . tired."

Remus climbs into bed. "Hey, Scott."

"Hey, Remus." I climb out of bed.

"I thought that you were tired," Kevin tells me.

"I am. I just need to go to the other dorm for a second."

I go across the hall to A5. All of the boys look at me when I enter. "Hey," one of them says. "Scott, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not so good with names. Let's see if I remember you guys." I point to the guy who just spoke to me. "You're. . . Tipton?"

"Yeah. Shay Tipton."

I nod. I point at someone else. "Barskey?"

"Greg Lincons." He points at the boy across from him. "That's Barskey."

Barskey nods. "Tal Barskey."

I point at the only one left. "So you're Simon Minsky?"

"Yep."

"Got it. So, do any of you have any Sleeping Potion I could borrow?"

"I've got some," Shay says.

He goes to his trunk and pours some from a jar into a cup. He hands it to me. I drink it. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replies. "It's a good one. You'll be out cold in five minutes."

I nod and go back to my dorm. I get under my covers. Shay was right. I fall asleep right away.

(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)

 _I don't know where I am. I look around. Is this. . . the Great Hall?_

 _I see an empty room full of truth and lies that are forging as one, impossible to take apart from the other. Something bad is happening._

 _"What do you see?" a voice asks._

 _"Who is that?" I call._

 _The familiar wizard steps into the light. "I am Professor Dumbledore."_

 _"It's you."_

 _"Yes, Scott. It's me."_

 _"So you're the one behind all of this? You're mixing the truth and lies together?"_

 _"You think that I did all of this?" Dumbledore replies._

 _"I can assure you that this is my fault, but I was not the one who started this."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"I let someone— or something into the castle accidentally. I don't know where it is. I shouldn't be telling you this."_

 _"Why are you, then?" I ask._

 _"Because someone's using you, Scott. You aren't an Occlumens. Someone blocked your mind himself. Someone's either trying to protect you, or just the opposite."_

 _"Why would someone need to protect me?"_

 _"Because you have a gift, Scott."_

 _"I have more than one, sir."_

 _"No, this isn't a regular gift. You may have never realized it, but you can separate the truth and the lies. Someone either wants to protect it, by blocking your mind to make sure no one takes it, or someone wants to steal it from you, blocking your mind to only allow himself in so he could take it."_

 _"What's so great about this gift?"_

 _"It's such a powerful gift, Scott. It can make a lie become a truth and make a truth become a lie."_

 _"I see. So if the person can mix truth and lies together, why would he take my gift?"_

 _"You don't understand how much power someone can have from that."_

 _"How do I control this gift?"_

 _"You'll find out on your own. Now get out of here, Scott."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _I exit the Great Hall._

I sit up in my bed. I inhale and exhale six times really fast. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

"Are you okay, Scott?" Remus whispers to me.

"Just a bad dream," I whisper back. "I'm fine."

"Good. I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"You should try Tipton's Sleeping Potion. It works like a charm."

"No point. It's already 4:00."

"You'll be so tired."

"I'll be fine. You should go back to sleep."

"Whatever you say, Remus." I lay back down.

I think about the first time I saw Sirius.

 _Gray eyes? Is that even possible?_

I suddenly realize what this year would turn into. Truth, lies and figuring out about Sirius Black. _Truth, lies and. . . gray eyes._

 **A/n: Yay, I finally got the title in the story! Review if you enjoyed. Who's excited for Chapter 13?!**


	13. Chapter 13: Uncle Howard (?)

**A/n: Hey readers! :D**

 **I'm back with more (yay!)! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I didn't forget about the mystery follower. Please review!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Choc0 Chipz: Thank you!! I want you to know that your comments really make me happy. I'm so glad that you like TLAGE (that's my new abbreviation for it.)!**

 **Nekogurl888: Thank you, but I don't think I spelled anything wrong. I _did_ make up some new words though, so I hope that isn't too confusing. Thanks! Haha, I crack up every time I see the (LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK) too :P**

 **I can't believe we're already up to Chapter 13! Do I update too quickly? I probably do, but that's a good thing, right? Whatever. I'm babbling. Chapter 13!**

 **Chapter 13**

"When are these super-boring classes going to end?!" Hestia asks as we walk out of Charms. "We don't even learn anything! They just give us stupid lectures about the O.W.L.s and then they give us homework that lasts a month!"

We just finished Charms and the girls from Dorm G5 gather themselves together in front of me.

" _Icantbelieveitthissoannoying_!" Mia agrees.

"At least we have the Black Lake Ball soon," Vivienne adds.

That catches my ears. "The what?" I ask.

"The Black Lake Ball!" Vivienne repeats.

Harper smiles. "Every thirteen years the Black Lake in front of Hogwarts lights up and starts glowing all of these colors. It's so pretty! There's dancing and music and everyone has to have a date! It's so amazing. . ."

I nod. "When is it?"

"In two weeks," Johanna replies. "It's only for fifth, sixth, and seventh-years."

I smile. "Sounds great." Avalon is probably so pissed. . .

"Scott, get over here!" Kevin calls to me.

I look at him, as he runs over to me even though he told me to come to him. "What?"

He looks really upset. "You asked to switch dorms?"

"Oh. You figured that out?"

"Why?" he asks.

"Not because of you! You're the reason that I wanted to stay. It's just that. . ."

"Just that what?"

"It's just uncomfortable there."

"You can have my blankets!"

"Not like that. . . I feel like someone's always watching me. I need some space. There's six people in our dorm. Two who hate me, two I'm not sure about, one who's my friend, and me. The other dorm seems fine to me. But this doesn't even matter. McGonagall said no."

"She did?"

I nod. "She said that she put me in B5 for a reason. Whatever."

"It's not 'whatever,' Scott! You were going to leave me!"

"McGonagall said no. Just forget about it. It's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. I thought you were my friend."

"Kevin, please don't—" I start.

He walks away before I could finish. Great. I didn't want anyone to know that I wanted to switch dorms. I never told anyone except for McGonagall. Someone must've heard our conversation and told Kevin. But who?

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

"Wayward," Ruscan greets me as I enter the library.

"Ruscan." I head to the _T_ section.

"No _O_ books on spells this time?"

"Shove off."

"I was here first so if anyone is going to be _shoving off_ , it'll be you. What's with you?"

"I'm mad."

He smirks. "I knew that already."

"Not that kind of mad. I'm _angry_."

"Well, no kidding! Anything you'd like to tell Uncle Howard?"

"Yeah. You're not my uncle and I think you're a git."

"How dare you!" he teases.

I smile. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted. Tell me your problems."

"I got into a fight with my friend," I blurt out.

"Oh. I can't really help you with that."

"Well that's very useful, _Uncle Howard_."

"Here's my advice. Don't have friends. They only get in the way. Acquaintances are fine. Just people to talk to. You and me? We're acquaintances. You don't need friends. Look how I turned out without them."

I smirk. "I think I'll pass. I don't like how you turned out."

"Shows how much you love me."

"I don't."

Ruscan smiles. "I fully despise you, Wayward."

I smirk. "Aw, I hate you too!"

I finger down the _T_ s. _True Tales for You and I, Truffle Witch, Truly Magical. . ._

"What are you looking for?" Ruscan asks.

"You wouldn't understand. . ." I mumble.

 _Trumpets and Wands, Trunk of Isol. . ._

"I know a lot more than you do. Believe me, I'll understand."

"Not this."

 _Truth and Lies. . ._

That's it. I pick up the book and flip through it.

 _Throughout the years, only one wizard became a Hope. A Hope is a wizard of a witch with the power to divide Truth and Lies. . ._

"Hope," I mumble to myself. That's what I am. Hope.

"I suppose we all need that now," Ruscan agrees. "Everyday He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will only get more and more powerful. I only hope that we can get out of here before it's too late."

Was that who was behind this? The Dark Lord? Was he mixing the Truth and Lies?

I check out the book and look at the cover. Hope. I am the Hope and I will fix this.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

May stops me as I exit the Great Hall after dinner. "Scott, can I talk to you?"

I shrug. "What do you want to talk about?"

She bites her lip. "Oh, I don't know. . . Oh! Did you hear about the Black Lake Ball?"

"Oh, that? I heard Hestia and the rest of her G5 crew talking about it. Sounds exciting."

"Oh. You have a date?"

"Not yet. I have no clue who to ask! Would I be a total loser to go without a date?"

She twists a lock of her hair with her finger. "Yes."

"I thought so. Well, nice talking to you!"

"Yeah. . . nice talking to you."

I walk past her and head to the Common Room. Well she was acting strange. . . This ball would be a break to all of my problems. All I had to do was find a date. . .

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

I finally have a chance to send a letter to my Ilvermorny friends. With all of the O.W.L. rubbish I never had a chance until now.

 _Dear Gary and Erin,_

 _I miss you! Everything in Hogwarts is so different than Ilvermorny. I miss you two! The people here are interesting. I'll describe some of the people I met to you._

 _May Woodbridge: girl in my year, but not in my house. I met her on the train to Hogwarts. She's pretty sweet._

 _Kevin Grove: guy in my dorm. He loves to read and you won't believe it— he's Aolise Grove's SON! He's so nice!_

I pause for a moment wondering if I should right about our fight.

 _Well, we're sort of in a fight. But it'll be over soon._

 _Sirius Black: guy in my dorm. He's super good-looking and thinks that he's the greatest person ever. At first, I thought we'd be friends, but I'm pretty sure he hates me. I'm okay with that though. I can figure out about him from a distance._

 _James Potter: guy in my dorm. He's best friends with Sirius. He's really annoying, but everyone thinks he's funny. I think he might hate me too._

 _Remus Lupin: also in my dorm. He's a prefect. He's cool and slightly bookish. I'm not sure what he thinks about me._

 _Peter Pettigrew: boy in my dorm. I don't know so much about him. He's really shy. Not sure what he thinks about me either._

 _Howard Ruscan: a guy in the same house as May. He's a year older than us, but he's just as annoying. It's fun having him around. He considers me an acquaintance._

 _Lily Evans: a girl in my year who really confuses me. She's okay though. I'm not sure what she thinks about me._

 _So that's all of the important people. It feels so good to write to you! How's it going with school? I bet it's not nearly as boring as it is here. All the teachers talk about is some stupid test that we take at the end of the year. Bother._

 _It's so strange here. Or maybe it's just me._

 _Write back,_

 _Scott Wayward_

 **A/n: So many things just happened to Scott. He figured out about the Black Lake Ball, Kevin got into a fight with him :'( (I was literally going to cry! It's the first time I ever made any of my characters get into a fight like that. . .), Ruscan was acting weird (perusal), and May was acting weird too. One thing I regret about Scott. I made him clever but he's**

 **also**

 **so**

 **freaking**

 **STUPID!**

 **May was trying to ask him out!**

 **I'll try to update soon,**

 **Booksarecoolandnerdsrule**


	14. Chapter 14: May

**A/n: Hey, readers!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter that I just _LOVE_ , and I hope that you do too.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **thelittlepurplepuffball: I know. I hate guy characters like that, but it gets funny in this chapter because of that. This story is supposed to be interesting and funny at the same time. I ship Scay all the way! Thank you!**

 **Choc0 Chipz: Yes, Scott can be really stupid sometimes. I ship Scay all the way! I'm glad that you're alive. I would be really sad if you died because I didn't update soon enough. Then I wouldn't have a completely loyal reviewer.**

 **Nekogurl888: I love how Scott is like that also. He's clever, but he's oblivious. I see your point, but May _was_ sort of hinting it out. I'm glad you like it. Scay, all the way!**

 **So that's it for reviews. Hope you enjoy Chapter 14!**

 **Chapter 14**

A few days later, I finally get a letter from Gary and Erin. I'm eating breakfast then a familiar owl drops a letter on my lap. It's Dusty, Gary's owl.

I rip the envelope open and start to read.

 _Scott!!!_

 _We miss you, buddy! We almost thought that you forgot about us. . . Do you like Hogwarts? Are you and Grove friends again? We can't believe that Aolise Grove's son is in your dorm! Awesome!_

 _You won't believe what happened yesterday! You know Reid Pines? He finally asked Gia Hore out! We couldn't believe it!_

 _All the teachers miss you, Scott. They keep on asking if we heard from you and that stuff._

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Scott, we really miss you!_

 _Write back,_

 _Erin Brookman and Gary Daniels_

Aw, I miss those guys! Reid Pines and Gia Hore? Classic Gary, still gossiping. I pet the owl for a moment and give him a little bit of water before he flies away.

"Who'd you get a letter from, Scott?" Alice asks me while she butters her sandwich.

Lately, I've been sitting with the F5 girls, Evans, Alice, Doe, and Mary. We've become friendly around each other. I didn't really have anyone to sit with, because Kevin still hated me, Sirius still hated me, James still hated me. . . and it was just awkward around Remus and Peter. So F5 girls it is!

And Evans was done. No more mean seventh-years.

"It's a letter from my Ilvermorny friends," I reply.

"Cool," Doe says.

"Awesome!" Mary says, taking the letter out of my hands. "Ooh, who's Reid Pines and Gia Hore?"

I snatch the letter away from her. "Not important."

"Erin Brookman and Gary Daniels?" Alice asks, smiling. "Americans have weird

"No, the Britts do," I tell her. " _Alice Fortescue_? I mean, come on!"

Alice smiles again.

I look at Evans. "I know that flowers don't speak, but you're being rather quiet today, Lily."

Get it? Because a lily is a flower?! I smile. I never called Lily by her first name until then. I'd have to get used to it. _Lily_.

Lily notices my change of words and smiles. "What happened to Evans?"

"Lily is more fun to say," I tease. "Li- _ly_ , li- _ly_!"

Everyone laughs. "I'm so excited for the Black Lake Ball!" Alice says changing the subject. "Does anybody have dates yet?"

Mary nods. "Shay asked me yesterday. He's so sweet!"

"Aw!" Lily cooes. "Potter asked me two days ago but I said no. He's such an arrogant toerag!"

"So you don't a date yet?" Alice asks.

"Wait, I didn't finish! Guess who I saw right before breakfast!"

"Who?" Doe, Alice, and Mary squeal in unison.

"Caleb Grimsby!" she says, clearly excited. "He said that he wanted to meet up with me before dinner! I think that he wants ask me out!"

They all squeal.

"Who's Caleb Grimsby?" I ask.

Mary is grinning like crazy. "He's a Ravenclaw prefect that's _perfect_ for Lily. He's in our year."

"Never heard of him," I reply. He must be May's partner.

"Whatever," Doe says. "I have a date."

"With who?" Mary squeals.

"It'll be a surprise," Doe promises. "You'll see."

Alice sighs. "So I'm the only one without a date. What about you, Scott?"

"I didn't ask anyone yet. I was talking about it with May a few days ago. She asked me if I had a date."

Alice and Lily gasp. Mary spits out the water she's drinking. " _What?!_ " they all shriek.

"Gross," Doe grumbles. She pushes her plate away from her.

"What?" I ask.

"What did you tell her?!" Mary asks, eyes wide.

"You guys look ready to kill me," I mutter. "I told her that I didn't ask anyone because I have no clue who to ask."

Their jaws drop. "And then what?!" Alice asks.

"Then I asked if I would be a total loser if I went alone! Why do you look so freaked out?!"

"What did she say?" Doe demands.

"She said yes, then I said, 'Nice talking to you,' and left."

" _SCOTT!_ " Mary shouts, slapping her palm against her forehead.

" _What?!_ " I ask, tired of their games.

"You can't do that to her!" Lily explains. "If someone asks you if you have a date it means that she want you to ask her out! I can't believe you did that!"

I look at May, who's at the Ravenclaw table talking to one of her friends. "Ohhhh. That would make sense. . ." That's why she was acting weird.

Doe looks at me like I'm an idiot. "Scott, you're such an idiot."

Go figure. "Wait," I say. "Alice asked me if I had a date. Does that mean that _she_ wants me to ask her out?"

Everyone looks at Alice. She's blushing. "Scott, you're my friend. Nothing more than that!"

I smirk. "Alice, you friend zoned me?"

She smiles. "What, were you going to ask me out?"

"I was only messing with you. What should I do now?"

"Go find May!" Doe says, pushing me away from the table. "Ask her out!"

"Seriously—"

"Go!" Mary commands.

"I'm going, I'm going. . ."

I head over to the Ravenclaw table to find May. She's not sitting where she was before. . . "Scott?" May asks from behind me.

I jump. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

She giggles. "What are you up to at the Ravenclaw table?" she asks. "Need help finding someone?"

"I already did, thank you very much. May, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She twists a lock of hair with her finger. "Um, okay."

"Great. Can we go somewhere more private?"

Everyone starts getting up from the tables. Shoot. Class is starting.

"Um, I should probably. . ." May starts.

"Get going? Yeah, me too. Want to meet in front of the Qudditch Pitch at five?"

She's blushing. "Uh, yeah. Sure!"

"Great! See you then." I walk back to the F5 girls.

"So?!" Mary asks.

"I'm meeting her at the Quidditch Pitch at five."

They all looked at each other. Then they started squealing. We all high five and walk to class together. I could get used to these girls. . .

 **A/n: I know, it's short :(. Hope you're excited for five o' clock at the Quidditch Pitch, because I sure am! XD**


	15. Chapter 15: Tears and the Vision

**A/n: Hey readers!**

 **I would like to welcome coreyfiniff and Thelastfewtimestoremember to TLAGE! Welcome!**

 **Review Response:**

 **thelittlepurplepuffball: Ah! I'm excited too! Ha, I can see how it could look like "scary." Yup, their ship name is Scay. Ah! So excited! But. . . never mind I can't spoil the chapter. . .**

 **So that's it for reviews. I still haven't figured out the mystery-story-follower. Please review and I hope you enjoy Chapter 15!**

 **Chapter 15**

As turns out, five o'clock at the Quidditch Pitch came faster than I thought it would.

When I come, May is already there waiting for me. The sun is starting to set and it looks so beautiful. "Isn't it pretty?" I ask her.

She looks over her shoulder to see me. "Scott." She turns back to the sunset. "Yes, it's quite lovely."

"In America, I used to watch the sunset every day. Something about the sunset makes it it even more beautiful here. It's either me just hallucinating or your beauty is reflecting on the sunset."

I walk closer to her. She's blushing. "I always thought that my mother was the prettiest person I knew," I tell her, "but looking at you right now, I realized that I was wrong."

I was seriously saying something. My mother is beautiful. That's who my sister's looks come from. I look more like my father, who's good-looking, but not super hot. Whatever.

She smiles. "Thank you."

I smile back. "Just don't tell my mother."

She laughs. "Don't worry. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Remember our little talk from a few days ago?"

She blushes. "Yeah. About the ball? That was awkward."

"No it wasn't. I was so stupid. I was busy telling you that I had no clue who to ask when she was standing right in front of me. How was I so oblivious?"

"I-I," she starts. "Are you. . .?"

"Yes, I'm asking you to be my date to the ball, May."

She looks up at me and whatever light was still left in the sky shine into her eyes. "I like you, Scott."

"I love you, May."

She blushes and smiles. "I think I do too. I want to go with you to the ball but. . ."

My smile fades. "But what?"

"But someone already asked me to the ball," she blurts out. "I tried to get you to ask me a few days ago. When you acted like you didn't care, I thought that you didn't like me the way I liked you and I didn't think that you'd ask me. Someone asked me out yesterday and I said yes."

"Who?" I ask.

She winces. "Sirius."

I bite my lip and nod. _Of course it was Sirius. They kissed on the train._

"Don't get mad at him. He didn't know."

I blink. "I know." I nod again. "See you around, Woodbridge." I stuff my hands in my pockets and walk away.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

Mary runs up to me as I enter the Common Room. "How was it?!"

I walk past her.

"Scott?" she asks. She runs up to me. "What's with you? Did she. . .?"

"She already had a date," I blurt.

Mary blinks. "Oh, Scott. . ."

"I'm fine," I say. My voice is cracking.

Mary nods. "I'll leave you alone."

I run up to my dorm. Nobody's there. I fall onto my bed. My stomach lands on something harder. I get up to find a book there.

 _Truth and Lies._

I pick it up and flip it open to a random page. _It is unclear how a Hope would turn a truth into lies or vice versa, but doing it does not involve wands or potions._

Then how?

The door opens and Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter come in. Kevin isn't with them. I wonder where he is.

"Scott, would you quit starring?" Sirius groans. "I know I'm handsome, but it's creepy."

I shake my head into focus. "Sorry. . ." I fall onto my pillow. I feel tears coming out of my eyes. Wait. _Tears?!_ Why am I crying?! _Stop it!_ I tell myself. _Scott, you're fourteen now. You can't cry._

But I already am. Even though my head's in my pillow, I'm still crying in front of Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. And they noticed.

"Scott, is everything okay?" Remus asks.

" _No!_ " I scream into my pillow.

Something was wrong. I felt it.

I close my eyes and a memory flashes into my head. _In the garden at home, a beautiful lady stood in front of me. She had long, shiny brown hair and periwinkle eyes. She was smiling, with perfect white teeth. "My wonderful, little Scott," she said. "I will always love you."_

 _Mother. My beautiful mother._

 _"It doesn't matter that you're different than other wizards," she continued. "You're unique. You're special. That's why we're sending you away."_

 _This was before I left for Ilvermorny when I was nine. . ._ _"Mother, will you miss me?" I had asked._

 _"Of cour—"_

 _She was cut off by someone shooting a spell at her. "_ Avada Kadavra!

 _A green flash flew at her, and my beautiful mother fell to the ground._

I sit up inhaling and exhaling really fast. "Someone killed her," I murmur to myself. "Murdered her."

I know that memory. Mother never died. Someone broke into my mind to change my memories. Either to warn me that Mother is about to die, or to scare me.

I'm not taking any chances.

I open my eyes. I'm not in the dormitory anymore. I blink. Is this. . . the Hospital Wing?

Nobody's there.

"Somebody, get Dumbledore!" I scream. "Somebody, get Avalon! _Anybody!_ "

Madam Pomfrey runs in. "Are you awake, Mr. Wayward?"

"Get Dumbledore!" I shriek. "Get Avalon!"

"Mr. Wayward, you must rest. Please stop screaming!"

"GET THE FU—"

" _Mr. Wayward_ , I will not tolerate any swearing in this room."

I roll my eyes. "Get the FREAKING headmaster before my mother dies!" I start to cry.

"Relax, Mr. Wayward. You're mum isn't dying. If it would make you feel better I'll get Dumbledore and your sister to come by tomorrow."

"NOW!" I scream, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Mr. Wayward, you must stop screaming!" She sighs. "I'll get the headmaster."

She runs out of the room. I lay back down and close my eyes.

"God," I whisper, "don't let my mother die."

 _She's already gone_ , a voice in my head tells me. Only it isn't my voice.

"Who are you?" I ask the voice.

There isn't a reply. Only laughter. _Evil_ laughter.

"Did you kill my mother?" I ask.

More laughter.

"Are you the one mixing the Truth and Lies?!"

The laughter stops. _So you've figured it out,_ the voice says.

"Why?"

 _You wouldn't understand, child._

"Maybe I don't, but I will stop you."

More laughter. _Shut up. You may be a Hope but you can't even control your powers. Do you even know how they work?_

I turn red with fury. "Get out of my head!"

His stupid evil laughter continues. _I will never leave. I will always be there when you least expect it. I will become a part of you._

I start breathing really fast and then I let out a loud shriek.

Madam Pomfrey rushes in with Dumbledore. "I told you I was coming, Mr. Wayward. Please quiet down."

"Professor Dumbledore," I say, relieved. "Someone killed my mother!"

Dumbledore nods. "Yes, I'm very sorry for your loss, but this happened five years ago."

" _WHAT?!_ " I yell.

 **A/n: I cried for this chapter. :'( When Scott cried I joined him. If the end of the chapter didn't make sense I'll explain it in the next chapter.**

 **Also, don't kill me about May. . . I promise Scay will happen! Just. . . not yet.**


	16. Chapter 16: Separation

**A/n: Hey, readers!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter for TLAGE! I can't believe how fast this is going. It's already Chapter 16!! :D**

 **Review Response:**

 **Choc0 Chipz: Thanks! What do you mean by some words missing in the beginning? It made sense to me. You're going into 7th grade too?! Awesome! Ugh is right. I hope this chapter explains the last chapter.**

 **No more reviews, so on with Chapter 16!**

 **Chapter 16**

"What do you mean, Scott?" Dumbledore asks. "You were the one who witnessed her death."

"I didn't witness her death!" I argued. "She didn't die. She couldn't have died. It doesn't make sense. I saw her right before I left for Hogwarts."

"People imagine the dead when they miss them all of the time, Mr. Wayward," Madam Pomfrey tells me.

"I wasn't imagining anything! She's not. . ."

It was a Lie. Whatever voice that was in my head mixed the Truth and Lies. How could I be so stupid? The Lie was that my mother died five years ago. But what was the Truth?

 _She's already gone._

The voice was telling the truth. She did die. Just not five years ago. But why did he kill her?

"Professor Dumbledore!" I exclaim. "It's a Lie! She didn't die five years ago!" I bite my lip. "But she did die. Someone murdered her. It's the person that's mixing the Truth and Lies."

"Scott, what on earth are you going on about?" Dumbledore asks.

"You came to me in a dream. You told me about the Truth and Lies."

"Well it was a dream," Dumbledore says. "Speak of the devil, maybe you should do that now. Get some rest. Sleep can answer all of your questions sometimes." He winks.

I understand right away. He's coming to me in a dream.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

 _"Professor Dumbledore?" I call._

 _"Scott," he responds. "I'm sorry about before. We can't talk about Truth and Lies outside of your mind."_

 _"I believe we can't talk about it at all then. Someone invaded my mind today."_

 _"I thought that might happen soon. Tell me what happened."_

 _I explain everything that happened with the voice to him._ _"So you're saying that your mother dying is a Lie?" Dumbledore asks when I finish._

 _"No," I explain. "What I'm saying is that she didn't die five years ago. This_ voice _is the one who murdered her. Unless he isn't working alone."_

 _"I would highly doubt that he's working with anyone. Then he would have to split your mind."_

 _I gulp, but I put on a brave face. "But they won't take my mind. I'll stop them."_

 _"I know you will," Dumbledore assures me. "But you need to figure out how to control your powers."_

 _"I know. But I don't know how to do that. . ."_

 _Dumbledore smiles. "You'll figure it out. By the way, your mind is safe in your dreams. It's the one thing that you can't invade. It's pure imagination in control. It's extremely dangerous to enter."_

 _"Then how are you here?"_

 _"I have my ways. Good night, Scott."_

And just like that, my dream ends. I sit up in the bed at the Hospital Wing and look out the window. Still dark. Must be four o'clock or something.

I try to imagine myself separating Truth and Lies. The Truth is the death of my mother, and the Lie is that she died five years ago. I close my eyes and picture it. They're forging together. But some pieces were still not mixed. I imagine myself tugging on those pieces and the whole thing comes apart.

A flow of relief floods through my body. I smile. _Scott, I think you've figured out how to separate Truth and Lies._

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

"Scott, what the hell happened to you yesterday?" Avalon asks me when she comes in.

"Good morning to you too, Ava."

She rolls her eyes. "What happened? All of your friends are telling me that you had a panic attack or something last night!"

"You have to be calm. What about to tell you might be a little hard for you."

"What?" she asks. She sits down at the edge of the hospital bed.

I bite my lip. "Yesterday, I had a a bad feeling about something. I started crying and then I had a vision. . . well sort of. It was more like a memory. It was before I left for Ilvermorny when I was nine. Mother was talking to me then someone shot a killing curse at her."

She blinks. "So it was only a vision. . ."

"No, Avalon. Mother is. . ." I feel a year fall down my cheek. "Mother is. . . gone."

Avalon's eyes start to water. "She. . . died?"

"She was murdered. In front of my own eyes."

She bursts into tears. I lean over to hug her. She smiles grimly. "Damn it, Scott. You made me cry."

I couldn't help but smile back, even though I had a sickening feeling in my body. "Slytherins don't cry."

We just sit there hugging for a while in silence.

I break the silence. "We'll probably have to leave Hogwarts for her funeral."

She nods with tears in her eyes. "You're the big brother, Scott. You're the one who's supposed to fix this."

My voice is cracking. "This is something that I can't fix."

But I did fix one thing. If Avalon didn't know that Mother died that means that I figured out how to separate Truth and Lies.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

Back in my dorm, I pack for my return back home. I'm basically ready to leave.

Sirius keeps on frowning, James looks regretful, Remus looks worried, and Peter keeps glancing at everyone in the room. Kevin is pretending to read a book and he looks up every few seconds to glance at me. No one dares to speak. I guess no one knows what to say.

"Scott?" Kevin asks, putting his book down.

I look at him.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I wasn't thinking about how you felt. All I thought was that you were leaving me."

I sigh. "You don't have to apologize because my mother died."

Kevin looks like I slapped him. "That's not why I'm apologizing. I'm seriously sorry."

I sit down on my bed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I guess I'm just acting up because of. . ."

Kevin understands. He joins me on my bed. "You seemed pretty mad at your trunk. You were, like, abusing your stuff." He smiles.

I laugh. It hurts the knot in my stomach, but I don't care.

"We're cool?" he asks.

"Yeah." I look at everyone else and smirk. "You don't have to stare. I know I'm handsome but—"

Somehow Sirius ends up hugging me, with his gray eyes looking so regretful. "I'm so sorry."

"What was that?" I ask. "I couldn't hear you over your ego."

Sirius smiles. "Sorry for being a jerk. I was pretty annoying."

"No, I'm pretty annoying. You're just a git."

That earns a laugh from Kevin, Remus, Peter, and James.

James sits down on my bed too. "I think that I was a little rude too."

"A _little_?!" I tease.

"Whatever. Do you forgive me?"

"Hmm. I'll forgive you and Sirius if you say, 'I solemnly swear to never call Scott Wayward ' _Prescott'_ ever again and I am a stupid git.'"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to—" James starts.

"Wrong swear, Prongs," Sirius says. "I solemnly swear to never call Scott Wayward ' _Prescott'_ ever again and James is a stupid git."

I grin. "Sirius, what was the swear?"

He sighs. "I am a stupid git."

Everyone laughs.

"I solemnly that I will never call Scott Wayward ' _Prescott_ ' ever again and Sirius is an even stupider git than I am."

Everyone laughs again.

I nod for a few seconds. "This was fun. Let's do it again sometime." I sigh. "I have to leave now."

"Bye, Scott," Sirius says.

James rumpels my hair, which is slightly awkward because I'm taller than him. "Bye, Scott."

Remus sighs. "It'll be a little cliche if I join you by saying, 'Bye, Scott.' How about farewell?"

I smile.

"Yeah. Farewell, Scott," Peter echoes.

Kevin hugs me. "Goodbye, Scott."

I wave as I exit the dorm. "Bye, guys."

 **A/n: So if you still don't understand chapter 15, this will explain everything. If you understand everything, you don't have to read this.**

 **Scott has a vision that his mother gets killed before he left for Ilvermorny at age nine. He passes out and ends up in the Hospital Wing, and he freaks out because he thought it was a warning to save his mother. A voice enters his mind telling him that his mother was already dead. He realizes that this voice was the one mixing the Truth and Lies. Dumbledore comes and Scott tells him that he thinks his mother is about to die. Dumbledore is confused because someone mixed the Truth and Lies together and thinks that his mother died five years before. This basically sums up Chapter 15**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Mother

**A/n: Hey readers!**

 **This is going to be my last chapter before school starts, so I hope you enjoy it. I won't be able to update as often, but I'll try really hard to get my chapters up as soon as possible.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **JoyI9199: I don't have a schedule for updates, I just do it randomly. I try to update quickly to keep my readers alive from my cliffhangers (Lol). I'm glad that you're enjoying! Welcome to TLAGE!**

 **Nekogurl888: Omg, thank you so much!! You're so sweet! I would never stop a story in the middle. So glad that you're enjoying!**

 **Choc0 Chipz: Aw, thanks! Ha, so glad that you were excited to read! Make sure not to skim for this chapter ;)**

 **That's it for reviews. Now, I am pleased to present. . . CHAPTER 17!!**

 **Chapter 17**

I roll over in my bed and wake up, confused for a moment. This is my bed. Everything comes back to me. _Mother died. I came back home for her funeral._

I sit up in my bed and look around at my room that I hadn't seen in a while. My Horned Serpent poster still hangs on my wall. My Aolise Grove poster is falling off the wall a little, but it's managing. The clock on my wall is still a minute ahead. _6:23._

I get out of bed, despite the early time. I look out the window to see the Sapphire Beach, named after Mother. It's pretty foggy outside, but not raining.

I change into shorts, an old T shirt, and slippers and leave my room. I exit my room quietly and head outside.

It would be faster to get to the beach if I go through the garden, but that was where my mother was murdered in my vision, so I didn't go that way. I went around the fountain instead.

When I get to the beach, I take off my slippers and let my feet sink into the sand. I've missed this.

I sit down on the sand and stare at the ocean. Back and forth, the waves go. _Back and forth._

"Master Wayward, you're up a little early," a maid says from behind me.

I turn around. It's April, Mother's favorite maid. I nod her a good morning.

She sits down next to me. "I'm so sorry about your mother. The Wayward Estate isn't the same without her. I miss her."

I close my eyes and nod. I feel like I'm losing my voice. "I do too."

"How is it at Hogwarts?"

My voice comes back to me. "It's different than Ilvermorny, but I'm managing."

"You know, I have a son that goes to Hogwarts. Very smart. A Ravenclaw."

"That's nice." I wonder what it was like for her son. April's husband died after she gave birth. April is a maid, which isn't much of a living. It's probably so hard for her son.

"He's a sixth year. Do you think you'll know him?"

"I might."

"His name is Howard. Howard Ruscan."

 _Ruscan?!_ "He's your son?" I ask, shocked.

She nods. "Do you know him?"

"Do I know him? He was one of the first people I met! He's a good guy."

April smiles. "I suppose he is." She leans back in the sand. "Is he. . . holding up okay?"

I nod. "He's doing great. Spends a lot of time in the library. I always see him there."

"That's my Howard. Always trying to learn something new. I just wish he'd make some friends sometimes."

I smile at April. "He already did. Me. He'll probably deny it if anyone asks because he thinks we're acquaintances. I think we're more than that."

"Thank you, Master Wayward." She stands up and starts to walk away. She stops. "You know, it nice to have you back around here."

I continue to look at the ocean. _Back and forth. Back and forth._ "I know."

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

"I would like to call up Prescott Wayward, Sapphire's son."

It's my mother's funeral and I get called up to speak. I don't protest about the name.

I step on the stage of the Wayward Estate's ballroom, the biggest room in the house which is being used for the funeral. "I'm about to tell you words that may sound odd, but in fact they are very wise," I tell the audience. "Always remember that you are absolutely unique. Just like everyone else."

It was a quote from a muggle, Margaret Mead, but it was brilliant. "What is a witch or a wizard?" I continue. "If you think about it, we are just unique humans. We are basically just muggles with powers."

The audience looks confused.

I continue my speech. "My mother always told me that everyone was unique in there own way, but she told me that I was extra unique. That I was special." I feel tears enter my eyes. "But I didn't believe her. I thought that it meant that I was different.

"This year, I was the first child in the Wayward family to get sorted into the Gryffindor House. I thought it was a bad thing at first. After a while, I realized that this is exactly what my mother wanted. She wanted me to be who I am. So I guess different could be okay."

I glance at my father and sister. "I know I disappointed some people when I got sorted." I look back at the rest of the crowd. "But it was worth it to make my mother happy." Tears stream down my face. "My mother fully understood me. She probably knew more about me than I did. And there's so much I will never know because she's gone now. But she's not completely gone. Part of her is right here," I put my hand over my heart, "and she'll stay here with me forever."

By now, my face is completely wet with tears. The audience starts to clap. Father smiles sadly at me and Avalon is crying.

Avalon runs over and hugs me. "Scott, Mother sent you a letter on the first day at Hogwarts, but I never gave it to you because I was jealous of you," she whispers in my ear. "I think you might want to read it." I feel her put an envelope in my pocket.

I nod and I sink into the back of the crowd. April is sitting in the back and she motions me over. As I sit down she tells me, "What you said was so beautiful, Master Wayward."

"Thanks, April." I open the envelope that was already ripped open. Avalon must've read it. This is what it said:

 _Dearest Scott,_

 _I miss you dearly. I'm so proud of you. You were brave enough to break the family line of Slytherins. I guess that's why you're in Gryffindor. I wish that I did what you did for lots of reasons. You are such an amazing son, and I would love you no matter what house you would've gotten sorted into. I love you so much._

 _Love,_

 _Mother_

 **A/n: So much sadness :( I can't believe I didn't cry after this chapter! I cried for Chapter 13 (when Scott and Kevin got into a fight), Chapter 15 (when Scott started crying and when his mother died), but I can't believe I didn't cry here!**

 **Also as I said before, this will be my last chapter before school starts, and I'll try to update as often as I can after this. Seventh and eighth grade at my school are like the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. years in Hogwarts because those are the grades that get you into high school. Very intense. I'll have to study a lot :(** **Wish me luck,** **Booksarecoolandnerdsrule**


	18. Chapter 18: Friendship and Relationships

**A/n: Hey readers!**

 **God, I feel like it's been forever since I've last updated. I'm so sorry for not doing it sooner!**

 **Omg! Guess what?! We've already reached thirty reviews!! This is awesome! Writing TLAGE is Amazing (notice the capital _A_ ), but what makes it even better are your really nice reviews.**

 **To all of my readers that read Keeper of the Lost Cities: I was very busy for the past few days balancing my schoolwork, homework, and my new almost ready KOTLC one shot! I almost finished it and I hope to have it out as soon as possible. It's really long though. I'm trying to make it the longest one shot (on KOTLC) on FF. Even longer than Xylia Neo's and Copicrazeunwoltxnaa's. Yeah. So really long. Please read it when I finish it.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Choc0 Chipz: You're review is totally sweet as always (get it? Sweet? Because you're name is Choc0 Chipz?)! :'( I almost cried. My heart is pretty much broken.**

 **JoyI9199: I'm going into 7th. I know! I tried using the link from my email also! It's driving me crazy!! Do you have the app? Because the app works a lot quicker. It's a lot easier.**

 **That's it for reviews. As a celebration for 30 reviews I'm going to give 3 shutouts!**

 **Choc0 Chipz: I'm serious as Sirius Black as I say this (well, Sirius Black isn't exactly serious. I just meant that his name is Sirius Black and I'm being super serious right now. I'm babbling aren't I?): Choc0 Chipz writes the nicest reviews! I feel so lucky to have her reading TLAGE. You really want her as a reader. Trust me. And you should read her fan fiction! It's called, "The First Raindrop," and I seriously (not Siriusly) love it!**

 **Malaynamonkey2004: I have to say something. I literally love this girl (and I mean that in the least creepy way possible :))! She's so super nice and she was one of my first readers. I love her KOTLC and HP fan fictions! They rock! My favorite is "Sophitz Forever." I also really liked her Harry Potter one. Girl, you have to update!! Also I really want to thank her for writing a really nice shout out to me.**

 **And last but not least,**

 **Nekogurl888: This girl was my first reader. She writes such awesome reviews that make me feel so awesome and she just rocks! She's so awesome and I feel like I never gave her a proper thank you. You are awesome, Nekogurl888, and I'm so happy to have you as a reader!!**

 **I feel so bad that I'm only giving 3 shoutouts. I'm serious, I could sit here all night writing all of you complements, but then there wouldn't be any room for the chapter (Lol). So now, we finally have Chapter 18!**

 **Chapter 18**

As my sister and I enter the castle, I feel a tug on my arm. Avalon is staring at me, her periwinkle eyes twinkling, reminding me vividly of Mother. For what must've been the first time, she says, "I love you."

I smile. "I love you too, Ava. You should get along now. Go find your friends and talk about whatever girls talk about. How much you want to be they're all talking about how cute Sirius Black is right now?"

She punches me in the arm. "Shove off, Scott."

I smirk. "Already? And to think you've just said that you loved me!"

She laughs and walks away.

I need to find someone. And I know exactly where to find him.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

"Scott?" Ruscan asks me, entering the library.

I smile. "Missed me?"

"It's like seeing the dead. Someone told me that you had a panic attack. I thought you were at Saint Mungo's, for sure." He sat down in the chair across from me.

I smile. "Rumors these days. . . Ruscan?"

"Yes?"

"Are we friends?"

Ruscan closes his eyes. "We don't exactly mix, Wayward."

"Why? Because we're pureblooded? I don't want that to get in the way of us being friends, Ruscan."

"It's not that. It's just that I'm. . ."

"You're what?"

"Well. . . poor."

Everything suddenly becomes clearer now. His robes with patches. His second-hand books. It wasn't that he didn't want friends because they'd get in the way. He didn't want them because he was embarrassed that he was poor.

"This is because I'm wealthy?"

He doesn't reply.

"You're embarrassed. Did you know that your mother works for me?"

He nods.

"She's my favorite maid in the whole estate. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she's a risk-taker. She'd make friends with the Masters of the Wayward Estate and that's what I liked about her. My mother did too. They were great friends, our mothers."

He nods, then frowns. " _Were_?"

I close my eyes. "My mother is dead."

"Oh."

"Right. Now stand before me and tell me that we're friends."

Ruscan smiles. "Shove off, Wayward. I have to get to work."

I smile. _Only Ruscan would have the guts to tell me to shove off after I told him that my mother just died._ "Work?"

"Why do you think I'm always in the library. I'm working here for extra money."

"Oh. But answer me."

"Yeah, Wayward. We can be friends. Now shove off, will you?"

We both grin at each other. I leave the library in a good mood.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

"Scott!" Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter shout to me as I enter the dorm.

"You're back!" Kevin cries, throwing his arms over me.

"Noticed that, did you. Get off me, you girl!"

Kevin lets go and smiles. "I missed you, buddy."

"Missed you too, mate."

Sirius clears his throat.

"And you, Sirius," I continue.

"Thank you," he replies.

James frowns. "What about the rest of us?"

"I missed all of you, you gits! I was only joking!"

I feel five pairs of arms squeezing me now. I grin. "Get _off_ of me!"

They let go. "Way to show some appreciation," James teases.

"Oh, James. I missed the first Quidditch Match while I was gone. Who won?"

"I would say the greatest team with the greatest captain," he replies smugly.

" _And_ greatest Beater," Sirius adds.

"Good job."

"Can you believe the ball is in two days?" Peter brings up.

I blink. "Shoot. I completely forgot about that. Who are you guys going with?"

Remus mumbles something about a surprise.

"I'm going with Hestia," Kevin says.

"I'm going with May," Sirius adds.

James sighs. "I wanted to go with Evans, but she turned me down. I'm going with Mia."

Peter grins. "Johanna Shacklebolt."

I smile. _Can't believe he found a date._ "Um, do you mind if I go to the Common Room for a second?"

"You mean do we mind if you ask someone out?" James jokes.

I smirk. "Yeah."

"Go," everyone tells me, smirking.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

There she is. Alice Fortescue. She's on one of the couches reading. I sit down next to her.

"Hey, Scott," she mumbles. She looks up from her book. "Wait. Scott?!"

"I'm back."

"Goodness. Welcome back!"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your mother."

"So am I."

She stands up. "Should I get the girls?"

I motion her to sit back down. "I want to talk to you."

She sits down slowly. "Talk away."

"I was wondering if you'd want to go to the ball with me. As friends."

Alice smiles. "I was debating whether I should even go to the ball or not. I was actually considering not going."

"Seriously? Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess it would just look weird if I went alone. No one asked me out."

"That's weird. I thought you would get a date right away. You're pretty cute."

I face-palm. _I cannot believe I just said that._

She laughs nervously. "Yeah. I'll go with you."

"Great. I'll meet you on Sunday night at seven?"

"Okay." She picked up her book and held it to her chest. "It was nice seeing you, Scott."

"You too, Alice." I got up too.

I'm pretty sure that when we walk our separate ways we're booth smiling.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

"Scott!"

Someone's jumping on me way too early in the morning. I open one eye. "Get off me, Kevin."

"The ball is today!" he says excitedly.

"Yeah, and it's Sunday too." I pull the blanket closer up to my chin. " _I'm_ going back to sleep, mind you."

"Fine, well if you miss breakfast, I won't be bringing you any food."

I pretend to snore.

Kevin punches me playfully. "Get up, ya big goof!"

I open one eye again. "You sound like my friend, Gary."

"Well, I'm glad _someone_ got you up in the morning at Ilvermorny."

I burst into laughter and manage to roll out of bed.

He was right. The ball is today. For some reason that makes me feel like smiling for the rest of the day.

I change into my robes and head into the Common Room. I see Alice there. "Hello, friend-date!" I call to her.

She looks at me and chuckles. "You look overtired."

"You're telling me! I wake up— no, I don't wake up. I'm sound asleep. All of a sudden I hear _someone_ calling my name and that _someone_ was jumping on me. That Kevin. I never liked him."

Alice laughs. "Scott, he's your best friend!"

Her laughing made me smile. "Is he? Oh, yeah." I face the boys dormitory. "Sorry Kev!"

"What did you _do?!_ " I hear him call, but I walk away, laughing with Alice.

Alice grins. "Today will be fun, won't it, Scott?"

"Alice, today may be the best day of our lives. As long as I find time to get more sleep today."

Alice laughs again. And for some reason, it soothes me.

 **A/n: Yay!! So that was Chapter 18. I hope you guys are super excited for more! Please review! I'm loving where this is going! Who's excited for the Black Lake Ball?!?! XD**


	19. Chapter 19: Electric Blue

**A/n: Ahhh! The Black Lake Ball!! You're going to love this chapter.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **thelittlepurplepuffball: YES! I'm so happy about the one shot! Thanks for your nice reviews! How do you feel about a sequel? Can't wait for the Black Lake Ball. I want this all to be real!! I think that if I were a character in this Fan Fiction, I'd probably be May. What about you?**

 **Choc0 Chipz: The Black Lake Ball!! XD! Your fic is great, girl. You've got to UPDATE!! Haha, the sweet pun must've been the cheesiest thing I've ever said. Or should I say 'sweetest'? So great that your exams are over. This chapter can be like a reward too, I guess. Just for no reason.**

 **That's it for reviews. Hey, thelittlepurplepuffball gave me an idea. Next time you review, write which character you think you're most like in this Fan Fiction. I already said May. Go to the reviews. It's your turn! Actually you should probably read the awesome chapter first. . .**

 **Chapter 19**

"Does this look okay?" Kevin asks, after he finishes buttoning up his dress robes.

"It looks great," I reply, using some kind of gel Sirius lent me to slick my hair back.

"Um, Scott?" Sirius asks, stepping up behind me. "Which gel did you take?"

I look at the label on the bottle. "It says. . . actually, it doesn't say. There's nothing on the label."

"Oh, no," he mumbles.

I frown. "What do you mean?"

Kevin looks at me. "Um, Scott. Your hair. . ."

"What about it?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"It's like. . ." Kevin starts.

"Turning blue. . ." Sirius finishes.

I quickly look in the mirror. "God. . . _Noooo_. . ." They're right. My hair tips are turning electric blue. I turn to Sirius. "Fix this."

"I don't know how! It was meant for a prank, not for you!"

I clench my fist. "Sirius. . ."

"All I know is that it goes away on its own after seven days."

"So I'll be going to the ball with blue hair?!"

"If you shut up, I can make it only be the tips," Kevin mutters.

I turn to Kevin. "Do it."

He takes out his wand and whispers some spell. The blue stops spreading.

I smile. "Thanks, Kev." I turn to Sirius. "Is there a way to change my hair back now?"

"I don't think so," he replies. "But there is a spell on turning hair brown."

"Do you know how to do it?"

"No, but I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"Evans."

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

"Lily!" I call from the bottom of the girls dormitory stairs. "Lily Evans!"

She doesn't come down, but Mary does. She didn't start preparing for the ball yet, judging by her uniform. "You are _not_ wearing a shirt," she mutters quickly. "Um, Lily's busy. What do you need?"

"I need her to fix my hair."

"Yeah. It's kind of blue."

"Noticed that, have you?"

She smiles. "I'll see what I can do." She runs up the stairs.

I stand there for a minute, waiting for Lily.

Doe passes by and stares at my shirtless chest. "Wow, Scott. You have abs!"

"What else is new?" I joke.

She smiles. "Your hair looks cool. It matches your eyes."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah. I kind of like it."

"Seriously?"

She laughs. "Yes, Scott. What are you doing here anyways, mind you— shirtless?"

"I need Lily."

"For what?"

I run my fingers through my new hair.

"Oh. So you aren't keeping it."

I nod.

"Huh. I thought you'd like it, of all people."

"What do you mean?"

She starts to walk up the stairs. "It makes you look unique."

I blink. _Did she know—_

"Scott?" Lily asks, interrupting my thoughts.

I blink again. "Wow, Evans. You look. . . hot."

Her dress is a light blue, which somehow brings out her eyes even though they're green. Her red hair is left down, besides for one small braid keeping her hair out of her striking eyes. At the moment, her face is practically as red as her hair. Probably because of my comment. . .

"Um, thanks," she murmurs as her eyes slide down to bare chest, then to my new hair.

I grin. "What?"

"I see that either you've finally gone insane or you let Doe give you a makeover."

I laugh. "None, actually. It was an accident. I came here for you to change my hair to its original state but I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Of course you are. Was not wearing a shirt an accident too?"

"Nope. That was to make Sirius jealous."

She smiles. "I hear your going to the ball will Alice."

"As friends," I add. "Do you think she'll kill me if I come to the ball like this?"

She snorts. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Your hair? She'll love it. But I don't think she'll appreciate you coming to the ball, half naked."

I grin again. "Even if it means making Sirius jealous?"

She smiles. "Shove off, Scott."

I smile. "You're telling me to go away while your smiling like a git."

"I know. Now shove off."

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

After about fifteen minutes of figuring out how to put on the complicated expensive dress robe my father bought me, I'm finally ready for the ball.

I find Alice right away. Her hair is in an up-do and her dress is just as pretty. "You clean up nice, Fortescue," I say, linking my arm in hers.

She smiles. "I could say the same about you. I love what you did to your hair. It brings out your eyes."

"So I'm told. You excited for tonight?"

"Yep. I can't wait to see the lake. It's supposed to be beautiful."

"Well, if you want to see the lake than come on, _date_."

As the last word escapes my lips Alice blinks. "Yeah. Oh, hey, Hest."

Hestia Jones leans against the wall and smiles at Alice. "Hey, Al."

Kevin stands next to Hestia. She whispers something into his ear which makes him grin. I guess he and Hestia got kind of close after that Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Kevin turns to me. "You guys want to walk with us?"

"I guess," I reply. "Alice?"

"Sure."

We leave the Common Room and head to the entrance of Hogwarts.

Of course, we run into others on the way. "Hey, Scott," Shay and Mary call to me in unison.

"Hey," I reply.

So we kind of start a whole group of couples walking together. We have Alice and I, Kevin and Hestia, Mary and Shay, plus James and Mia, whom we run into a little after Shay and Mary.

I hear laughing as we turn at the last corridor. You can probably guess who I see. May and Sirius.

"Hey," Mary says.

"Oh, hi," May replies, looking straight at me. "Cool hair."

"I would give that credit to your date over there," I respond, grinning.

She blushes.

"So are we going in?" Hestia asks.

"You guys can go ahead," Sirius answers. "I told Remus I'd wait for him. Plus I really want to find out who he's going with."

"Oh yeah," James says, face-palming. "I almost forgot!"

We all stare at James.

"Alright. I completely forgot."

We all laugh.

Alice frowns. "Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure I told Doe I'd wait for her too."

"Who was she going with again?" Mary asks.

"She said it was a surprise, remember?" Alice reminds her.

" _Was_ a surprise," Doe cuts in, entering the room.

A familiar arm links around her shoulder. "Hey, guys," says Remus.

 **A/n: Ah! Doe and Remus! Shocker, right?**

 **Sorry for another Black Lake Ball prep chapter. . . Who's excited for Chapter 20?? Also, you can review now. Don't forget to right which character you think that you're most like in this fic.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Ball and Miracles

**A/n: Heeeeelllllloooooo, readers!!! I'M BACK!!!!!**

 **I am probably the worst author ever. I can't believe I just stopped like that. I'm so sorry**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Nekogurl888: Haa, don't die!! Your welcome, by the way. Hope you have time to read this even with homework. Thank you so much.**

 **thelittlepurplepuffball: Miss Ginger? I started laughing like a madman when I saw that, lol. It was so random but so thought out and smart. Hufflepuff and smart- so cute. You ready for this??**

 **Gumballs04: Okay, so I'm not against gay people or anything. I even added a gay couple to this chapter, but not Scott and Sirius. I guess it could be cute, but I'm already working out their relationships. I'm sorry.**

 **Choc0 Chipz: OMG, I MISSED YOUR NICEST REVIEWS!!!! Again, your the best. I just finished reading "Old" and Chapter 4 and loved them. Your awesome, just like Lily!**

 **Fading-Fading-Gone: Thanks. Lily is one of my favorite characters!**

 **Wait for it…**

 **Omg. Black Lake Ball!!**

 **Chapter 20**

"Well I did not expect that," Hestia says first.

"Why not?" Doe asks, smirking

She blinks. "I just thought that Remus was. . . well, too bookish for you. . ."

Doe rolls her eyes. "Can you go judge somewhere else? Remus is the only guy I could think of that I'd ever go to this ball with."

Hestia rolls her eyes and tugs on Kevin's arm. "Let's go, Kevy." She opens the door and sort of drags Kevin behind her.

I raise my eyebrow at him and he shrugs in return. I make my first prediction of the night: Kevin will regret this in the end.

"Um, did I miss something?" Lily asks stepping into the room.

A familiar boy stands next to her. I recognize him, but I've never actually met him. This must've been Caleb Grimsby.

Shay nods in the guys direction. "Hey, Caleb." I'm right.

"Guys, what are we waiting for?" Mary asks. "That's everyone. Let's go!"

" _Almost_ everyone," Johanna Shacklebolt says, with Peter following her. "Harper and Barskey said they'd catch up later. I think they're busy snogging somewhere. Oh and Vivienne and Greg are already outside."

"Okay," Lily says. "Let's go then."

"Wait!" Shay exclaims. "Where's Simon?"

"He's also outside with his boyfriend," Johanna answers.

I didn't know that Simon was gay. Whatever.

Remus opens the door for everyone and we all enter outside. "Guys, we need to go to the lake," Caleb says. "You see those glowing lights? That's where we're headed."

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" I holler. I grab Alice's hand and run.

Everyone else chases after us, laughing. When we get there, Peter's the rotten egg.

"Lookatthelake!" Mia cries.

"It's beautiful," Sirius says. He turns to May. "But not as beautiful as you."

She blushes and I feel my heart fall a little.

"Oooooh!! Food!" James runs off to find a table with Mia.

"Want to get a table too?" Alice asks.

"Whatever you want," I reply.

We find a table and sit. "Um, what do you want to eat?" I ask her. I look over at the dancing students. The music is nice.

She blinks a few times. "How about we dance first?"

"Sure." I take her hand and we walk to the dance floor.

"I just want to warn you," she tells me, "I can't dance."

"My father made me and my sister get lessons. It's not that hard, especially when you have a handsome dance partner."

She smiles. "With blue hair."

"So I wrap my arm around you like this," I explain and do. "And I put one arm on your shoulder. You do the same things with your other hands."

She nods and does so. She laughs. "I'm _so_ short."

"Eh, you're good. Now move your right foot. . ."

Slowly, I teach her how to dance. Every time she messes up we both laugh together and smile. It's nice.

After the song is over, a jumpy song starts. "Okay, this is a dance I can do!" she shouts over the music.

She jumps, claps, spins, and sings along to the song. My father would hate this. I'm loving every second of it.

I don't know how to dance like this, so I just watch Alice and cheer her on. "Go, Al my gal!"

She looks over at me and smiles. "Now it's _your_ turn." She teaches me the dance moves and I start to learn the lyrics of the song. We sing them together:

 _"This night is MAG-I-CAL, MAG-I-CAL!_

 _We're partying like an-i-mals, an-i-mals_

 _My heart is racing, once again_

 _Dancing ladies and the men_

 _No more pretending_

 _Love as our ending!_

 _This night is MAG-I-CAL, MAG-I-CAL!"_

We dance some more and then I get her some punch. As I walk back with two cups, I look at the moon. The full moon is coming any day now. Whoever the other werewolf is better reveal himself soon.

I hand Alice the punch and we walk back to our table. "I lost my mother too, you know," she tells me.

I look at her. "Really?"

She nods. "She died giving birth to me. I hate myself for that. The first thing I did when I came into this world was kill someone." She looks at the ground. "I murdered my own mother. I-" She looks down.

"Alice, that almost happened to me. My mother got really sick when she was pregnant with me and the doctors said that it was a miracle she survived. She told me that I was her miracle. That she would've died for me on that day if it would mean I could live. I'll bet that's what your mother did."

She opens her mouth and closes it. She looks away and then at me again with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Scott. Your a great friend."

"Can you come with me?" I ask her.

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

I walk passed the dance floor and towards the lake. Alice follows me down the hill, until we're close enough to dip our feet in the lake. I take my shoes off and let my feet sink into the warm water. The glowing stones in the lake were in my reach and I took an electric blue one. I hand it to her. "So you'll always remember tonight."

"From your hair color." She sighs. "Won't it change back to grey as soon as the night is over?"

"Yes, but the memory will last. And besides, if you keep it, in thirteen years from now it'll glow again."

She smiles. She takes out a hairpin from her hair and hands it to me. "So _you'll_ always remember tonight."

She takes off her heels and joins me. We sit on the sand and let the water soak our feet. She leans her head on my shoulder. "I'll never forget this."

Her soft breath touches my cheek. I sigh. "Neither will I."

She looks into my eyes and smiles. "Boys are stupid."

Every way I felt about Alice changes in that moment. I lean my head closer to hers and whisper, "Girls are too," into her lips.

 **A/n: I'm freaking out! You know what I just realized? Alice was dancing in heels. No wonder she messed up.**

 **I know that Scott and Alice just... yeah. I know I said that Scay would happen, but thank goodness for you, this is not the last chapter. So vote who you think Scott should be with. I'm having trouble with it. May or Alice (Unless you're Gumballs04, who wants Scott to be with Sirius. If you really want it, impress me with an awesome reason. _It can't be that it's you dream couple!_ )?? Write why you pick who you choose in the reviews so I can also choose. Can't wait to see.**

 **Why can't these characters be real? Ooh, another challenge! If you could date any of these characters, who would it be? I'd say, maybe Scott cuz he's awesome, or maybe Kevin cuz he's a reader. I also love Remus. Sirius is hilarious. Eh, not Peter. Ah, I can't choose!! Maybe you'll have an easier time with this. Write who you think you would date in the reviews!**

 **Hopefully more soon,**

 **Booky**


	21. Chapter 21: Moons and Marauders

**A/n: Hey, readers! So I know, again, it's been a while since I've last updated and I'm so sorry that I'm not updating as often as I used to, but I just had winter break, and time to finish Chapter 21.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **marauding-mischief78: Ha, thanks. It's gonna be soo hard for me to choose! I think I have an idea on how I can though, but that's for another chapter. I knooow! They're so freaking cute *sigh*!**

 **Nekogurl888: I get what you're saying, but. . . idk what to do! Come on they "seem" like the guys you'd have a crush on?! You know you do ;)! I know** ** _I_** **do! Thanks!**

 **JoyI9199: Wow. That was a lot to take in. Thanks!**

 **That's it for reviews. This'll be a veery exciting chapter. Get reading :)**

 **Chapter 21**

As I lean back, Alice holds her breath. "I— I thought. . ."

I blink. "I'm so sorry. I know we came as friends and I just felt something in that moment and. . ."

"Scott, it's okay. I felt it too."

I inhale slowly. "So what's happening?"

She opens her mouth and closes it, then opens it again. "I don't know. I thought you liked May."

"I thought I did too. My heart is. . . in all of these crazy directions and. . ."

"You're having second thoughts?"

"Kind of."

Alice gazes into the ocean. "You know, Scott, I've sort of been crushing on you since I met you on that day when we took James and Lily to the Hospital Wing." She looks at me and smiles. "You were such a git yet so charming. You knew how to make me smile. And you still do.

"When I asked you if you knew who you were going with to the ball, I was kind of wishing you'd say 'no' and get the hint I wanted you to ask me out. I lied when you asked me if that was what I was trying to do. When you asked me out to the ball, I was so excited. I was glad that you still liked me as a friend, even though you liked May.

"When you called me 'date' this morning, I thought I was going to die, even though you were saying it as a joke. But throughout the day, I sort of let that love leave me. I knew that you wanted to go with May to the ball and I saw the jealousy in your eyes as she blushed at Sirius. You wanted her. So I got over it.

"I can see why you like her. May is pretty, popular, and smart. I'm none of those. You and May would probably be the cutest couple. I don't want to ruin your happiness, Scott."

"Alice, you are beautiful and talented. How can you ruin my happiness if you're the one who makes me happy? I really like you Alice, and I want to be with you, but part of me also wants to be with May. I don't want to choose, but it seems that I must. I just need time."

"Time for what?"

Alice and I both turn to see May standing there.

"Time for what?" she asks again. "You too are really close." She laughs nervously.

"It's nothing," Alice says. "We were only talking."

"I wasn't talking to you, Fortescue. Scott, why are people saying that you snogged. . . her?"

I sigh. "May, you have your date and I have mine. Don't be so pushy about who I can kiss."

May blinks and looks at Alice. "Sorry, I was a bit rude a second ago." She turns to me. "You said that we can date after the ball."

"I'm not saying that won't happen. May, I really like you, and I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you, but I need time to think."

May blinks. "You changed, Scott. You said that you loved me. Now you don't know if you even like me."

My heart is racing and I can't put up with this conversation anymore. I suddenly feel a pain in my chest. I use my Legilimens powers to find McGonagall's thoughts. I search through her mind. I find what I'm looking for. "May, do you know where Remus is?"

"No idea, but I know that Sirius just said that he had to leave for the night and he muttered something about Remus."

Remus Lupin. I thought he might have been the werewolf. And tonight's the full moon.

The pain continues to travel through my body. Transformation.

"I must leave," I say. "Sorry. Er, have a good night!"

I run to find one of Remus's friends. I finally find Peter, who's rushing to get somewhere. "Peter, I need you tell me where Remus went!"

Peter freezes. "I can't tell you that."

"Look," I say, bringing my voice down to a whisper. "I know that he's a werewolf because I'm one too. I need to know how to get to the Shrieking Shack or else my transformation will just continue. I will get claws and fangs and kill everyone that you know and love that's here."

He gulps. "Ummmm. . . come with me."

He runs to the Forbidden Forest and I chase after him. I'm running out of time.

Hair starts growing throughout my body. Peter gasps. He looks so tasty and. . . No! I won't eat him. He looks so yummy, just one bite. . . NO!

Peter understands the temptation and he suddenly starts to shrink. Smaller and smaller, until he's the size of a rat. He starts growing a long tail and rat-like features.

He looks less appetizing as an animal.

He scurries off to a willow tree. The willow tree. The Whomping Willow. The dangerous tree. Okay, I thought he was crazy before, but now he's just a blasting idiot.

Peter crawls and jump onto one of the trees knots a tunnel slowly starts to open and he scurries through it. I crawl through and follow him.

Animals. They're all sauntering in a circle in what used to be a living room. A stag, a dog, now Peter-rat, and a wolf. It's them. Sirius. James. Peter. Remus. I feel the truth seeping through me from my Hope powers. But how?

Animagus. It's the only explanation. But they couldn't be registered Animagi if they were fifteen. . . Unless. . . they were unregistered?

"Of course you're unregistered Animagi," I mutter, smirking.

My werewolf is starting to sink in. My teeth, my hair, my bones.

"Merlin, Wayward, do you have to follow us everywhere?" Sirius's voice groans. It came from the dog. I guess this meant that we could talk, even as animals.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but someone forgot to tell me about how to get to this blasting place during the full moon. I had to use that one-" I nod towards Peter, "- to get here, where he probably doesn't have any permission to be. None of you do, save for Lupin. So I wouldn't talk so high if I were you, Sirius."

They all stare at me for a minute, their animal eyes trying to figure me out.

James-the-Stag bursts into laughter. "That was too good, Scott! I actually thought you were serious!"

"He will never be as good-looking as me," said Sirius, lifting a paw.

"I wasn't going to tell, you ninnies. It was a joke. But I must say, you rascals always find a way to get into trouble. Marauders, as the French say."

"I like the sound of that," James says. "Doesn't it just slip off your tongue? Mararauraurerd- um, what was that again?"

"Marauders," I repeat. "They're people who steal. Mischief-makers. Rascals. Come on, you've never heard that term before?"

Remus smiles, his fangs baring. "Of course I did. And I just wanted to say sorry about the full moon. I wanted to tell you, but then everything happened with your mum and the ball, and I forgot to tell you. My apologies."

"Whatever, Remus." I scan the room twice and look at the guys. "What do you gits even do here?"

"Um, we talk," James fabricated.

"I know I'm annoying, Potter, but I'm not an idiot."

"We work on The Map. . ." Peter blurted out.

I smile. "Now that sounds interesting."

"It's not for you," Sirius argued. "It's our thing. We're not gonna let you ruin all our hard work."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Just let me have a look-"

"No!" Sirius barks.

"Oy, you can really crush someone's fun. I was only going to make some suggestions."

Sirius sighs. "I know. Your full of them. That's what makes you annoying."

Remus hands me the enchanted paper with his mouth and I stare at it in my claws. For a long time.

"Well?" James asks.

"The title has to go. You can't call a map 'The Map' (A/n: Sorry, Dora :(). How about 'The something Map'?"

" Well that's a nice name," Sirius said sarcastically. "'The Something Map'! Don't you love it?"

"How about that word I used before? 'The Gits' Map.'"

"Veeery funny, Scott," Remus says, "but however true that may be I liked the word you used before that even better."

"The Marauders' Map!" we all say in unison.

 **A/n: Oooh, I like that! I still need more votes for Scay or Scalice. Ahh, which one?! Heads up for next chapter: it involves music. If any of you have a love song you'd want me to use, please speak. I really need. Preferably a clean one. Review!**

 **3, Booky**


	22. Chapter 22: Mead

**A/n: Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but hey, I'm back! So this is going to be exciting... Btw, I didn't end up using the music idea in the end. Maybe I will later in the story. I hope this chapter surprises you...**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Bullet: Haha, love you! So glad you finally read the first chapter. Now please read the next 21 to make me super happy! ;***

 **Nekogurl888: It's okay, I didn't need the songs in the end. Thanks anyways. It's such a hard decision for me. I love May and Alice! Unless someone new comes into the picture... Thank you!**

 **NYCgal: Haha, thanks so much! Here's more!**

 **That's it for reviews. Love you guys. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 22**

The sun beats through a window and I roll over. Onto a cold floor. "God," I mumble, sitting up. I'm still in the room from last night.

 _What time did I go to sleep?_

No idea. I stayed up late while they explained their whole map to me. My head is throbbing from the concrete and I stand up.

My wolf features are gone. I look at the Marauders. Sirius, James, and Peter are all in their animal forms. Remus is back to normal, his clothes torn from the transformation.

I look at my body. My dress-robes are ripped. Father's gonna kill me.

 _Dress-robes. The ball. May. Alice._

The thoughts rush into my mind like a hole in a dam. Until they finally sink. I kissed Alice, and she kissed me back. May heard about it. I started to transform.

But how was there a full moon? Just a half-hour before the transformation the moon wasn't full yet. It doesn't make sense.

 _Figured it out, Wayward?_

That voice. He did it. He mixed the Truth and Lies again.

"Are you crazy?!" I whisper, trying not to wake the Marauders up.

 _Now, now, Wayward. You must be polite._

"Fine, will you please be a dear and get the hell out of my mind?!"

 _Of course. Not._

"Ughhhhh... So you mixed the Truth and Lies to cover the full moon?"

 _It could've taken you faster._

"You could've not killed my mum faster."

 _I never killed your precious Mummy, Prescott._

I blink. "You... didn't?"

 _I have no interest in her. However I do know who actually killed her. And I'll tell you too, if you agree to my plan._

"How do I know you're not lying?"

 _Annoying and stupid? And people have the nerve to call you clever! You're a Hope, child!_

I roll my eyes. "It's a waste to me. I don't know how to use my powers and there's no other Hopes to teach me."

 _That isn't true. I can. And there's more Hopes than you believe there are. You'd never even realize if they were right under your nose though._

"I don't believe you. You can't teach me, you're not a Hope. Plus, I know your plans. You'll just steal my powers."

 _You're being idiotic, Prescott._

"Oh yeah, about that. It's kind of unfair that you know my name but I don't know yours."

 _That's just to bad._

"I can use my Legilimens powers."

 _You can't use Legilimency on your own mind._

"You're not my mind. You're just inside it."

But I have to say, it's extremely painful to use Legilimency on something inside your mind. I learn this the hard way.

"Owwww!" I whisper-yell, as my hand shoots to my forehead as if it would heal the headache.

But I got it.

I managed to pry one word out.

 _ **Mead**_

"Mead?" I smirk. "Is that your name?"

 _You're talented then. However, my Occlumency is far more powerful than your mind tricks._

"Oh really, then? I've got your name now."

 _No, you- stubborn brat. Yes, you know a part of my name._

"Is it your first or last name?"

His laughter rings through my mind, wiping my smirk off my face. His aggravating voice won't leave my head. "Well?"

 _You're a fool, boy. When you smarten up I might rethink about working with you. Until then, I'll be checking on you, watching your every move. Watch your step, Wayward, or you may land in deep, cold water with no one to save you._

"You blasting, bloody-!"

"Scott!"

I fall backwards and take a deep breath. It was Sirius.

"What is with you, Scott?" he quietly asks.

I close my eyes. "Bad dream," I mutter.

 _Don't lie, Scott. Soon your Lies may become Truths._

I groan in aggravation. That blasted Mead! "You'd think you'd want that for me, you bloody git!"

"No, I wouldn't, Scott," Sirius replies. "I know you're having a rough year. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Sorry I wasn't just yelling at you. I was yelling at… myself."

 _Lies again? Tsk, tsk._

"Heaven save me!" I mumble, falling on a moth-bitten sofa in the back of the room.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Sirius asks. "You seem kind of tense."

"Of course I want to talk."

"Shoot then."

"But I can't."

"Why not?"

 _We can't talk about Truth and Lies outside of your mind_ , Dumbledore had said. "It's just something I can't talk about."

"Well, sorry for, y'know, being a jerk last night. With the Marauders Map."

"No worries, Black." I sigh. "I just don't get it though."

"Don't get what?"

"Don't you ever just want to escape life?"

"As in dying?!"

"Not like that… just like hideaway from life for a while."

"In that case, all of the time."

"Really? I mean, your the _Sirius Black_. You're practically royalty in blood, you have the looks and-"

"And a dad who wants to believe that my brother is his only son."

I blink. "I… feel like an idiot. I knew that, I'm just so fed up with my life that I forgot that other people have troubles too."

"On holidays and summer he'd lock me in my room," he blurts out, his gray eyes falling. "He'd ask the servants to send me food through a tiny elevator in my room. Now I'd stay in school for the holidays but I used to dread summers. Of course, now I'd stay over by James or one of the others. I've never told anyone. I'm embarrassed, actually. The other guys all have normal, loving families. I mean, I've told them that my father hates me, but they think I'm always overreacting, and I knew that you had daddy issues too and I just had to get that out."

"Oh." I don't know what else to say.

"I… I…" Sirius starts, and just like that he bursts into tears.

Wow. This is not happening. _Sirius had feelings?_

Still, I throw my arms over him into an awkward hug. I close my eyes and think about my year. It was horrible so far. But so was Sirius's. I suddenly burst into tears too. I'm such an idiot. I thought that I had a horrible life and-

 _A girl on the roof of Hogwarts. "I'm not doing your evil errands anymore. What's my life to this world?"_

 _She takes more steps forward with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye…"_

I open my eyes. A vision. _Someone was about to jump off the roof of Hogwarts._

 **A/n: Surprised? Shocked? Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll be updating soon. I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 23. Hope you're excited! Please review! I need to know what you think. Scalice or Scay? Ahh! I need you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23:Jumping, Joining, Just As Bad

**A/n: Hey readers! I feel so bad because I actually finished this chapter a while ago but I never had a chance to post it until now... Sorry!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **(Guest): Thanks so much!**

 **AriBabe: It depends what chapter you're up to. If it's chapter 23 then scroll down and review!**

 **marauding-mischief78: Ahh, I miss your reviews! You didn't review on the last chapter, but I totally don't mind. School makes it really hard for me to review other people's stories too. So even if your reviews make me smile like an idiot after reading them, don't feel pressured to review. So happy to hear from you. I know! Ggshjlapqzajsjdhdgga! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **That's it for reviews. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Chapter 23**

The other boys begin to stir. I start to breath quickly. "Sirius, someone's in trouble."

His tears had already stopped flowing, without my notice. "What?"

"No time to explain."

If Mead's powers were powerful enough to block a full moon, would mine be powerful enough to bring me somewhere else?

I need to mix a Truth and a Lie. I just hope I won't screw things up. I'm supposed to be separating the Truth and Lies. I'll fix it after I guess.

I picture two separated blobs. The Lie is that I'm on the roof of Hogwarts. But what's the Truth? Oh, the Truth is that I'm really in the Shrieking Shack!

The blobs forge together and I slowly start to teleport to the roof of Hogwarts, faintly hearing Remus asking what the hell just happened.

I hold my breath. One wrong step and I'll be falling to my death. I hold onto the ledge and breath shakily. "Please don't jump."

A girl, her face hidden by a hood, turned to face me. I can hear her terrified breathing.

"Please, think about what you're doing," I continue. I walk forward with careful steps, my arms outstretched before me, ready to catch her if she fell. "It gets better. Life is precious. Uh, life is beautiful?" I curse under my breath and squeeze my eyes shut for an instant, embarrassed. "I don't know what people say in these sorts of situations. Just, please don't jump."

By now, I'm standing next to her. My torn shirt flutters in the wind. We're close to the edge with nothing blocking us from falling. I don't know what to do.

"Please, step back," I say. "If you move I will be forced to take matters into my own hands."

She stands still. Then she lunges for the edge.

Just as I promised, I grab her by the waist and pull. My feet feel slippery, but I hold my grip.

She stumbles back and falls on top of me. But we're safe from the edge, her arms wrapped around me for her dear life. "Are you alright?" I ask her.

She nods.

I just saved someone's life. I guess this is why the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor.

"You won't off yourself, then?" I continue.

She shakes her head. "No," she whispers.

"You sure? You're a sad-looking girl alone on a roof…" I help her up.

After a few seconds, she responds, "I just wanted to think a little."

"It sure didn't look like that." I squint for a moment, trying to figure out why her voice sounded slightly familiar.

She doesn't respond.

"I'm sorry. Did you want to be alone?"

"I HAVE NEVER WANTED TO BE MORE ALONE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" she blurts out.

I blink.

"I just meant… I was about to…" she mumbles. "I'm such an idiot."

"Well it was totally safe to even step foot on this roof, yes?"

"I'm sorry, okay. My life is going crazy and I wanted it to end." She sighs. "But now I remember the people who do care about me."

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Poppy Pomfrey."

"You look a little too young to be the school nurse, Miss Mystery. What's your real name?"

"I won't be sharing that."

"I just saved your life."

"I almost died."

"But I saved you. Name?"

"That's not an excuse."

"Then neither is dying."

"I'll give you anything, just not my name."

"Okay, then… take off your hood."

" _What_? No! That's-"

"You said _anything_."

"Fine. Just give me a moment."

Five seconds later she takes off her hood. "Happy?"

She has green eyes and blonde hair. Her voice sounded familiar, yet I've never seen her before.

"What house are you in?"

"You already had your question."

"You never gave a limit for _anything._ "

She scowles. "Hufflepuff."

"What year?"

"Fifth."

"And this is all the truth?"

She smiles. "If you want it to be." With that, she runs down the stairs as quick as lightning and into the nearest room inside the building.

That rotten liar. I run down the stairs, but the flight is empty. Who was she?

(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)

"Music Club! Sign up today!" a few Hufflepuffs announce in the social hallway as I pass by.

"No thank you," I tell them.

"Please, Scott?" one of them asks. "If we don't get anyone to join we'll have to shut the club down like last year. My brother wanted me to continue my family's musical legacy."

"Uh, how do you know my name?" I ask.

"You're famous around here, Wayward," he replies. "That's why it would be great for us if you joined! It would attract tons of people!"

My eyes dart towards the exit, yet I smirk. "Really now? I don't mind that. Being famous, I mean... Um, what do you do, exactly?"

"Well, we have a romantic theme this year," a girl says. "You need to write a song about someone you like with a tune. On Valentine's Day, you'll perform what you worked on in the Great Hall, with the girl you invited listening to every word."

"Okay, then," I say, smiling, "What's in it for me?"

"You get a super romantic date."

"Is that all? I already have way too much on my plate with the O. ."

"That's why we're doing it in advance," the first guy answers. "The holidays are in two weeks so you have a little over two months. It's not supposed to take so much time. We meet every Saturday afternoon to practice."

"Um, look… what's your name?"

"Octavius White," he responds.

Octavius White. Sirius Black. I wonder if it's a coincidence that I'm finding this guy just as annoying as Sirius.

"Okay, White, I'll think about it." I start to walk away but Octavius walks in front of me and smiles. "Don't forget a flier." He hands me a paper. "I hope to see you on Saturday, Scott. You can bring a friend if you'd like."

He walks away and I wait a few moments before tossing the flier in the trash. "I am not singing for Alice or May," I mutter.

"Are you sure? That sounds so romantic."

I turn around. Doe shoots me a smile. "Why don't you want to do it?"

"Because it's dorky."

"That's not an excuse," she replies. She gasps. She quickly adds, "I mean, that would be adorable."

"Really?" I ask.

But she's running down the hallway.

"She's acting strange," Peter says, suddenly standing next to me.

I clutch my chest. "Don't do that."

"But she is."

I sigh. "She's always acting strange. She's Doe. She seemed like her regular icy self."

"Right. But, she and Mary got into a fight and I think it's getting to her."

"Really now?"

He shrugs. "I should find Remus. Maybe he can help her."

As he leaves, I think about Doe's words.

 _That sounds so romantic._

I take the flier out of the trash.

 **A/n: Okay, so I know how I said I wouldn't use the music idea in the end but I thought it could make the story more interesting. Sorry for driving you crazy...**

 **As for Octavius, he was an OC I had in mind for Sirius's enemy other than Snape. I don't know if it'll for sure happen but if it does then I probably should have written **SPOILER ALERT** before this paragraph but I'm way too lazy sorry.**

 **So you don't know what's happening in the next few chapters but if you have any ideas that you'd want in the chapter please feel FREE to review. I have a basic outline for what I want to happen, I just have major writers block right now, so if one of your reviews inspire me that's usually what gets me writing faster.**

 **Wow. So I want you guys to know how much I love you (in the least creepy way possible ;))! I want you to know the stats on this story.**

 **Reviews: 51**

 **Communities: 1**

 **Words: 27,625(!)**

 **Chapters: 23**

 **Favorites: 7**

 **Story Alerts: 13**

 **and finally (this is one of the many reasons I love you guys so much)**

 **Views: 2,550!**

 **Thank you so much, readers! I never thought I'd get this far but you really helped me!**

 ***Virtual group hug* *me smiling like an idiot* Love you guys! I hope you get super far in your writing or whatever other talents you may have.**

 **I really have the best readers ever.**

 **:)**

 **Signing off,**

 **~Booky**


	24. Chapter 24: Stunned Memories

**Chapter 24**

 **A/n: Hey readers! So I'm having spring break right now and I've been working on this chapter for a while and there's... well... a lot of excitement. So I really hope you like this chapter because Scott says a lot of wise things in the end that took a whole half hour (like forever!) to come up with so... yeah.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Nekogurl888: So I was bored and I decided to check the reviews on my FanFictions. You don't understands how I was dying of laughter when I read how you described Octavius White. Because I actually was going to give him pale skin and Luscious-Malfoy-white hair but his eyes are green. But as the reader, you can decipher the character to look how ever you want in your mind. I see you ship Team Scay. I also did at first but then I added Alice and I love her too! I just can't decide. Scott has to break someone's heart either way :'(. But what about Mystery-girl from the rooftop? Could she mean anything important? What didn't you think of her? Also, you should totally become a song writer, XD love the rhymes!**

 **marauding-mischief78: Thanks for the hug. ;) Omg your so nice! Your stories are awesome too! I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **That's it for reviews. Right now there's 53 reviews, so if we hit 75 reviews I'll give 3 shoutouts and mention those shoutouts in my chapter. So (not forcing, but encouraging to) please review. Even if your a guest. They light up my day, just ask my friends. I smile like an idiot the whole day. So yeah, always feel free to review.**

I enter the dorm room to find Sirius laying on my bed. "Black, the girls dorm is on the _other_ side of the common room."

Sirius flushes when James and Remus laugh. Peter chuckles to look like he understood my joke but he looked rather confused.

Sirius crosses his arms. "I want to know what happened this morning, Wayward."

I raise my eyebrows. "What happened this morning?"

"In the Shrieking Shack? When you said someone was in trouble and disappeared."

I close my eyes. The thoughts of mystery-girl come back to me. I mixed the Truth and Lies and now Sirius wants an explanation.

I look down. "I- I can't tell you."

Sirius glares at me. "I told you everything this morning. _Every_. _Bloody_. _Detail_. But you can't tell me how or why you disappeared?!"

I reach for the doorknob, trying to get out of the room and out of the conversation. "I wish I could. But… I just can't." Right as my hand touches the knob, Sirius pulls out his wand and screams, "Colloportus!" and a flash hits the doorknob.

He locked the door. Before I can pull out my wand, Sirius disarms me. He shoves me into the door. "I am _sick_ of unanswered questions, Scott. Tell me what the hell happened this morning!"

"Sirius," James says slowly, "I don't know what's going on or what happened-"

" _Neither do I!_ " Sirius spat.

"-but you _need_ to calm down."

Sirius's eyes shoot an evil glare at James. He points his wand at James.

"Padfoot, he's your best friend!" Remus cries.

In the middle of this, I try to sneak away but Sirius catches me. " _Petrificus totalus!_ "

I freeze. Immobile, stunned and weaponless, Sirius shoves me into the wall again, slapping my cheek hard this time.

I taste blood in my mouth and know how hard his hit was, my body more numb from the sting of his slap then the spell itself.

The others gasp. "Sirius, this is going too far," James whispers.

"Not like we haven't gone further with Severus!"

 _Severus? Severus Snape. That was who Lily used to be friends with. So the boys bullies Severus? Was that why Lily hated James?_

"But Sniveless is… is… _Sniveless_!" James argues.

Sirius frowns. "It's because he's a Slytherin and you know it."

"But Scott isn't," James responds.

I block out their conversation. If I mix the Truth and Lies I'll be free of the numbness. The Lie is that the spell only lasts a minute, the Truth is that it really can last a minute for super powerful wizards, but for an average one it lasts twenty-four hours if no one does the counterspell and I need to be able to defend myself and… and… I close my eyes in concentration.

Wait. I blinked! I'm unstunned! I bend my fingers. My wand is about five feet away from me. I lunge for it.

Sirius blinks, confused. "Oh right. The spell only lasts a minute."

My mix worked.

"I'll just have to do it again. _Petri_ -"

" _Expelliarmus!_ " I scream.

His wand flies to the other end of the room.

I put my wand down. "I don't want to fight you, Black."

"So tell me what happened!"

I look at the others and look down. "I…"

"Um, why is the door locked?" Kevin calls from outside the door.

No one has the courage to answer. "You what?" Sirius asks me.

"I just can't."

Sirius inhales. Then, he lunges for me. He knocks me to the floor and twists my arms behind my back. He makes a fist and I shut my eyes tight, not bearing to see what he'd do next.

The door opens. "Um, what's with the- Scott!" Kevin cries.

Sirius punches my eye so hard that my head crashes into the hard glossed, wooden floor.

I scream in pain. The horrible pain in my eye, my head and my chest. Kevin, Remus, Peter, and James scream too. But Sirius was still on top of me. "There's blood," he says bitterly.

Those were the last words I heard before the darkness took over me.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

 _"Dumbledore!" I cry into the darkness. "Headmaster?"_

 _The darkness starts to get lighter and I can see more. I'm… in the gardens. Mother's gardens. It seems as if it were never touched, as if she never died just a few feet away from where I'm standing._

 _A chill creeps up my spine. I run out of the garden, straight to the beach. Then I find him. Dumbledore is sitting on a toilet floating at the shores of the beach._

 _I blink. Some dream._

 _"Ah, Scott," Dumbledore says, apparating next to me. "Quite an interesting day, yes?"_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"I think you know the answer to that good and well."_

 _"No, I mean in real life."_

 _He smiles sadly. "The hospital wing."_

 _"Do you know what happened exactly? I blacked out and my memory's kind of fuzzy."_

 _"That's what I was afraid of. Mr. Potter stunned Mr. Black so he wouldn't do any more damage. Mr. Grove and Mr. Lupin got you out of the room before he unfroze, though I think he knew how much damage he did. I believe he regrets it."_

 _"Will he be punished? I mean, he's still my friend but I'm itching for revenge. I knew he wasn't thinking straight and wasn't being himself, in any case, I'll forgive him as long as he gets some kind of punishment so he'll learn to never do that to someone again."_

 _why didn't you fight back? Didn't you think that's what a Gryffindor would do?"_

 _Dumbledore smiles sadly again. "That would explain why you didn't fight back then. Didn't you think that's what a Gryffindor would do?"_

 _"Well, he's my friend. I knew he wasn't being himself and that he was mad at me. I know I kind of let him hurt me, but I did end up disarming him in the end. But I would never do any physical damage. He's my friend."_

 _"But he did physical damage to you."_

 _"Again, he wasn't being himself. If you got into a fight with your friend, would you fight back to show strength, or would you keep to yourself and show bravery?"_

 _He stares at me for a minute, as if thinking back on old memories. "I chose strength," he whispers, "but I know now that I should have chosen bravery. You are a Gryffindor, Scott. Probably the best there ever was."_

 _I smile. "So Sirius's punishment...?"_

 _"I don't think that should be on top of your worries."_

 _Worries. "About that, um, how long does a stunning spell last?"_

 _"A minute, of course. Oh, I get it, O.W.L.s are on top of your worries? A good student too."_

 _O.W.L.s. Right. I completely forgot about those..._

 _I imagine a blob next to me. Dumbledore gasps. "This is a recent one," he tells me._

 _"I know. I created it." I separate the Truth and Lie I made about the stunning spell._

 _"Scott, have you been creating these often?"_

 _"No! It was an emergency. If the spell had lasted longer, Sirius could've done much worse."_

 _"So that's why I said the spell lasted a minute. Scott, the spell lasts twenty-four hours. You realize that you just re-stunned yourself, correct?"_

 _Oops. "Not again…"_

 _"I'll perform the counterspell soon enough. But again, not of your highest worries."_

 _"What is then?"_

 _"Madam Pomfrey said that you hit your head really hard. She thinks that you might get amnesia."_

 _I close my eyes. "That's why you were afraid of my memory being fuzzy."_

 _He nods. "I don't know what you'll remember, but the man behind the mixing of the Truth and Lies is probably going to try to mess up your mind while you won't remember anything. I worry what he might do to you. I'll put an Occlumency spell on you, but I don't know if that will stop him."_

 _"Mead. His name is Mead. Or part of it is."_

 _Dumbledore raises his brow. "Really? This may narrow things down a bit." He reaches for his temples. "I really must get going. Good luck, Scott."_

 _And he's gone. I stand by the beach alone. With nothing better to do, I head to the estate. It's empty. No servants. Just a silent house. I head up to my room, untouched of my last visit, except for a Gryffindor banner next to my bed. If only I could see Father's face when he sees that thing in his Slytherin family house. But I don't stay long. I have other plans._

 _I walk down the hall to my mother's room. I enter and walk around. Her room smells like the perfumes she used to wear. I look at the wall and I see a picture of my family. Avalon sits in front of father and Mother stands behind me with her hand on my shoulder. My turn for smiling sadly. But then Mother starts to fade away from the picture slowly, my smile joining._

 _I sit down on her bed. Her soft blue blankets brush my skin. I climb inside and remember how when I was younger I used to have nightmares and Mother would let me sleep with her. But she couldn't save me from the nightmares now. She was a part of them._

 _Then I feel the covers move up to my chin. I look up. Mother. She kisses my head. "I love you, Scott."_

 _I blink and she's gone. In that moment, I feel like the six-year-old with nightmares that I used to be. I closed my eyes and let my memories fade._

 **A/n: Amnesia. Yup. Next chapter should be exciting. Please vote for Team Scay or Scalice. Also I just realized that we're like 24 chapters into the story and the holidays never happened yet. 24 chapters on 2 months. So when I make the holidays happen, the rest of the year might fly by pretty quickly, but it's only because I want to give you the ending and not have you sit through 108 chapters. But yeah. 3 you guys! Happy Wednesday!**

 **~Booky**


	25. Chapter 25: I'm Scott (Apparently)

**A/n: Hey readers! Ahh 8th grade just started and it's getting so impossible to update. I just found this in my google docs and realized that I never posted it. I'm also busy working on a new HP fanfic called** ** _Different_** **. If you guys like Marauders era than check it out.**

 **We're over 3,000 views which is huge for me! Thank you guys so much! This is epic!**

 **So we left off where Scott let his memories fade. I think you'll find this chapter kinda amusing.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest: Thanks! Ooh we have another Scay fan. Can't wait to see what ends up happening with their relationships... XD**

 **CreepyPuppetMaster: Thanks for that peice of information, but I happen to have never seen a pair of gray eyes in my life, until I watched the HP movies. Do you have gray eyes?**

 **Bulletsolo: Hey Bull! Bit of a mixup, Bullet was from my notebook fanfic and this is the one on the website. In this story the character that I based off of your personality was Doe.**

 **That's it for reviews. We really smashed it, guys. Almost 60 reviews! I didn't forget my promise. Once we hit 75 reviews I will give three shoutouts and mention them in a chapter.**

 **~Booky**

 **Chapter 25**

"Don't worry. He'll get better," a voice says.

I curl into the blanket around me. It's warm and cozy.

"But it was my fault!" a different voice shouts. "I did this to him because I was mad at myself! For no blasted reason!" I hear a bang.

"Mr. Black, I had enough of your shouting.

And kicking the wall? Are you mad?! You're supposed to be in class right now. You all are!"

My eyes fly open and I sit up, regretting it after the pain shoots to my head. I wince. _Why does my head hurt so much? And my eye… Merlin's beard, have I been kidnapped?_ I want to know what's going on. So I speak up. "Um, hi."

Yeah. Great words to tell these people who may be kidnappers.

Seven heads turn in my direction. "He's awake!" exclaims a young girl with pretty brown hair.

"Good morning?" I reply, confused. "So what are you people doing in my room?"

"Scott, this is the Hospital Wing," a boy with jet-black hair says.

My eyes widen. "My room has a name?"

"Scott, what are you playing at?" the girl with pretty hair snaps.

"I just woke up. Don't you think it's a little early for games? Also who's Scott? And how did you get into my room?"

"It's not your room, buddy," a boy with sandy-brown hair replies. His voice is different than the other ones I've heard so far. Like a different accent maybe?

I frown. "Can I keep these covers then?" I ask, wrapping the blanket around me. "They're fluffy."

They all stare at me. I grin. "Is this part of the game? Do I win?!"

"Not quite," a lady in a white dress says. "Tell me your name."

I close my eyes. My mind feels fuzzy. I search and search for that simple word, but all I could find is black emptiness with a few wisps that might be my memories. I try to hang on to them. After seeing what they were I realized that I was crazy. My memories did not make any sense. So I told them the truth. "I… don't remember?"

The girl with the pretty hair looks angry now. "How do you not remember your own name?!" she screeched.

I wince. "Did I lose a point?"

The girl bursts into tears. "What happened to you, Scott?"

I blink. "Wait, am I Scott? That's a funny name. Scott. Scooooooootttt."

"Prescott," the boy with the jet-black hair mumbles.

"It's the amnesia," the lady in white explains. "He lost some of his memories."

"Some!?" the pretty girl wails. "He can't even remember his name!"

I rub my head. _Why is that girl so upset?_ "I remember!" I exclaim.

The girl runs to me. "You remember what?"

I told her what I saw in the wisps. "A silly man with a white beard. Umm, a pretty lady with green lines shooting at her heart. A big room full of blobs mixing together. Oh, and a scary voice. Weird stuff."

She blinks. "What in the world are you going on about?"

"That's what I remember," I respond.

More tears stain her cheeks. "And nothing else?"

"Uhhh…" I hate to see her cry. I dig through my mind and one last thing comes to mind. "Yeah! A girl with dark brown hair."

The girl's eyes light up.

I continue. "And hazel eyes."

She bursts into tears. "He doesn't remember me!"

I frown. "Then who did I remember?"

"Well, a silly man with a white beard sounds like a promising Dumbledore," a boy with dirty-blonde hair states.

"I'll take that as a compliment," says a new man from the doorpost. I stare at him. That's him. The one with the white beard.

"Would everyone please exit the room? Even you Madame Pomfrey."

"But he's my patient-" the lady in white starts.

"I need to speak with Mr. Wayward privately," the man insists.

Everyone leaves the room in a huff. "Dumble-dude? What's going on?" I ask.

The man smiles. "Go back to sleep."

I frown. "I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"And I will." He points his wand at me.

Somehow, my eyes flutter shut and I fall into a deep sleep.

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

 _I look around. I'm in the same room that I was in before I fell asleep._

" _Scott?"_

 _I turn. Dumble-something smiles from the bed next to me. "So I believe you'd like to know what's going on."_

 _I nod. "What gave it away?"_

 _He smiles. "Scott, you have a gift," he starts._

 _He continues to explain my other life that everyone remembered me as. The other guys were my friends, except one of them beat me up and made me forget everything, a_ very _friendly thing to do. His name is Sirius Black._

 _He tells me that I am a wizard (awesome), a werewolf (mega-awesome), and that I could read people's minds (I know what you're thinking; I'm the awesomest guy you've ever heard of). Then he tells me that I had a power greater than all of these put together. What is it? I'm able to mix truth and lies._

 _Yay… best power ever?_

 _Apparently it is. I sigh. "Look, Dumble-window..."_

" _Dumbledore."_

" _Yeah, whatever you said. What does it mean that I can mix the truth and the lies?"_

" _The Truth and the Lies, capital letters, Scott."_

" _How did you know that I wasn't using capital letters? Are you a mind reader too?"_

" _No, Scott. I'm in your mind. Your thoughts are flying right… there." He points at a bunch of words floating around my mind._

 _The word "Oh" falls to my feet. I better not think of anything bad about this weirdo._

 _He shakes his head. "I saw that."_

 _Oops._

 _He continues. "Scott, the Truth and Lies are very powerful. You might be the only wizard to have the power to turn a Truth into a Lie and a Lie into a Truth."_

 _I somehow doubted that I was the_ only _one. Just a gut feeling. "Awesome. So is this over now?"_

" _Scott this is serious-"_

" _Isn't that the guy who beat me up?"_

" _So you remember the name of someone that I mentioned once but you can't remember my name?"_

" _Sorry, Pimple-pore."_

" _Dumbledore."_

" _Apple-core?"_

" _Dumbledore."_

" _Dumb-Bell-Sore?"_

" _I'm starting to feel like this is a game for you."_

" _I'm still waiting for my trophy. Why is everyone talking about games today?"_

" _I have no idea, Prescott."_

" _Whoa, is 'prescott' a swear word?"_

 _He laughs. "No, why on earth would you think that?"_

" _I never heard it before. What does it mean?"_

" _It's your name."_

" _So why would you say, 'I have no idea, it's your name'?"_

" _No, I mean that it's_ your _name."_

" _So why would you say, 'I have no idea, it's_ your _-'"_

" _Scott is short for Prescott."_

" _Ohhhhh. Then why doesn't anyone call me that?"_

" _The old you disliked it."_

" _Then why would you call me that?"_

" _Because you seem to find it alright to call me names that I dislike."_

" _Sorry, your name is just hard to remember."_

 _He laughs. "And you haven't even heard my full name yet."_

 _I raise my eyebrows._

" _Albus Perciful Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."_

 _I smirk. I open my mouth to speak when I feel a cold shadow swim through me. I suddenly get a huge headache and Dumble...dore seems to notice. "Something's in here," he says._

 _I close my eyes and start to remember something. "It's Mead."_

" _Mead?"_

" _I just have this gut-feeling that it's someone named Mead."_

 _Dumbledore looks at me. "I know who you're talking about but… how…?"_

 _I watch him quickly walk towards my only memories- my wisps -and he turns towards me. "Why do you remember everything that involved the Truth and Lies?"_

 **A/n: Oohhh, a cliffie! Please review, favorite, and follow. Also are you sure you're really shipping Scay or Scalice? If so then I added a poll to see who Scott should end up with. I want to see who you guys want Scott to end up with. I'm in a bit of a problem right now. I love May and Alice equally and I don't know what to do! :'( I also just added Mystery Girl and I'm kinda shipping her with Scott because it might be cute once we see more from her.**

 **Do you guys have any guesses on who the girl with brown hair and hazel eyes is? I didn't describe all of my characters features very thoroughly. Review if you think you know who she is. It won't be who you're expecting, most probably.**

 **Happy Wednesday!**

 **~Booky x**


	26. Chapter 26: Power

**A/n: HELLO READERS! I AM BACK** **(** **again)**

 **Ok, so here's a fun fact; I wrote most of this chapter on a plane back to America. Fun fact over now.**

 **So I had this story on my mind since last week and my mind kept nagging at me, "heyy, why'd you forget about this?! This is your greatest work! It's 25 chapters long (now 26) and your just gonna forget about it like some assignment you'll never make up? You, stupid stupid child..."**

 **It wasn't like I didn't care about this fic, it means a lot to me. I feel like I've come so far with it and it makes me so happy to see my improvement in every chapter. Let's face it, my first chapter suckedddd. I'm surprised so many people made it past the first few chapters. Like, I literally spelled slytherin wrong until like chapter ten (I spelled it like this: Slytheryn. Thank you Ano!)**

 **I've recently started to feel really technical about my writing and I would just read and re-read the same thing twenty times for it to be perfect instead of writing twenty more paragraphs. It's hard for me to write with this stupid thought that everything needs to be perfect, because in the end, I'll still find more mistakes. I don't think I'm a type of person who constantly cares what others think but lately I don't really know what to believe about myself anymore.**

 **I like being myself but sometimes when I see my friends doing things without me I always feel the need to copy them and it makes me feel like "is this even me?" I mean, of course awesome things came out of it like I LOVE Hamilton and certain YouTubers, but then I'd hear my friend say "Yeah I love [insert your favourite character from Ham] I'd suddenly feel the need to learn every freaking detail about this character.**

 **Ok, thank you for being my therapist for like a whole minute and fifteen seconds. The reason I'm telling you this is because this chapter gets a little depressing at the end. I'm not depressed or anything but I'm just in this weird stage of my life that I don't understand what's good or bad anymore. There is a little bit of abuse at the end of this chapter but I didn't like describe it well or anything.**

 **I don't know who I'm really talking to right now because no one really reviews anymore. I get that. I don't blame anyone because I update at the randomest times and it's hard to follow up with my stories. I'm sorry, ok? But just know that these little sentences mean so much to me and they are the highlight of my day if they arrive. Questions, comments, or even corrections really make me come alive.**

 **JoyI9199 write me a review a long time ago and I never really understood it until now. This is what she said:**

Don't focus on the fact you left, focus on the fact that you came back. This is what I realized when I left my story for a month. I thought nobody cared. I thought nobody read my story so why should I keep writing it? Then I realized. I read my s ** _tory. The only difference with only me reading my story and other people reading it is that I can control if the story ends or not. It doesn't matter how many people read the story, or how many people don't read it, it matters that you read it. And for that reason only it should continue._**

 **Joy, you rock.**

 **Now you could get to the chapter of its boring suck it it explains everything**

 **Note: I was in a very poetic mood while writing this chappie so have funnnn!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **26**

" _I don't remember anything, man," I tell Dumbledore. "I don't understand what exactly happened to me but I do know that all of my memories are gone."_

 _Dumbledore shakes his head. "No, earlier you said that you remembered me," an image of him flashes into my head. "You remembered seeing your mother die," a wisp of a man in a black cloak shooting a green flash at a lady that looked like my mother. "The Great Hall full of the Truth and Lies that someone had been mixing," blobs drifting through an empty room with floating candles for light. "That dangerous voice in your head," darkness flooded my mind with evil echoes of laughter._

 _The wisps repeat themselves over and over again and I saw the word HOPE flashing in every direction. Then all of the wisps come together to form a girl with silky brown hair and striking hazel eyes that seemed to sneak into my soul. Other than those two features, the rest of her is a blur._

" _And whoever she is," I whisper. I turn to Dumbledore. "I don't understand this. Why am I only remembering these things?"_

" _I don't think you have amnesia, Scott," Dumbledore states. His tone made it sound like he was unsure of his words. "I think… that maybe someone wiped your memories, specifically leaving these_ memories."

 _Just like that, my mind began to spin and I saw myself standing in a large hallway with Dumbledore._

" _You aren't well trained in Occlumency, so I assume that you didn't even know that your mind is blocked."_

Mind is blocked.

Tampering with my sorting.

* * *

 _I saw myself in the Great Hall with Dumbledore again with the Truth and Lies mixing together. "Because someone's using you, Scott. You aren't an Occlumens. Someone blocked your mind himself. Someone's either trying to protect you, or just the opposite."_

Tampering with my thoughts.

* * *

" _Someone either wants to protect it, by blocking your mind to make sure no one takes it, or someone wants to steal it from you, blocking your mind to only allow himself in so he could take it."_

Tampering with my gift.

* * *

" _What's so great about this gift?"_

" _It's such a powerful gift, Scott. It can make a lie become a truth and make a truth become a lie."_

" _I see. So if the person can mix truth and lies together, why would he take my gift?"_

" _You don't understand how much power someone can have from that."_

Tampering with the Truth.

Tampering with the Lies.

Tampering with _power_.

 _I want your gift, Scott_ , the seething voice tells me. _Mead_. It wasn't that I remembered his name. I felt like I knew it as well as my own speech, like a fact that just came naturally without a moment of thought.

 _For what?!_ I scream in my head. _To screw up the world? I saw what you did to the Truth and Lies. If you could mix them then why do you need me anyways?_

 _I never told you that I did anything to the Truth and Lies_ , Mead informed me.

A piece of our conversation from what felt so long ago climbed into my mind.

" _Are you the one mixing the Truth and Lies?!"_

 _The laughter stops._ So you've figured it out, _the voice says._

Back in the present, I wonder what he meant.

 _I wasn't lying, Wayward_ , Mead explains. _You figured out that I was the one behind the mixing of the Truth and Lies. But I am not a Hope. I'm just a powerful wizard with a big plan._

The realization sinks into my head like a ship in a storm. Anger flows into my senses, and I fall deeper and deeper into an ocean of absolute confusion. I'm angry at myself for thinking I was right about Mead so quickly; I made arbitrary assumptions about someone and convinced myself I was correct about him in less then one day of even knowing who he was.

 _What's your goal, Mead?_ I thought. _Your big plan. What's the point?_

 _I want to possess every gift that is known and unknown to the world. I want to be the most powerful wizard of all time._

" _You will fail."_

Dumbledore's voice rose among the darkness of my mind.

I realize that I'm not dreaming anymore. I feel wide awake and alert to every breath I take and every second that passed, yet I keep my eyes shut. I need to finish this.

 _Albus Dumbledore_ , Mead cackles. _Welcome to the party._

Dumbledore continues. "All of the gifts in the world could never make you the most powerful wizard of all time. You'd be uncontrolled and may even die from all of the magic. You'll be unprepared and confused at every ability because you won't understand how to use it."

 _I am prepared, you fool_. He laughs sinisterly. _You don't know who you're talking to. You don't know what you're saying._

 _Yes he does!_ I argue.

 _Oh really?_ counters Mead. _Then why did he just fall for my trap? Three spirits in one mind? That goes against nature. Scott Wayward, you've got one heck of a mind. It's too bad it'll be in so much pain in less than a minute._

The darkness of his voice starts to fade. I finally see Dumbledore in my mind again. There's no pain at all. It actually kind of feels relieving.

Then I feel a punch so hard on my already injured skull.

I force my eyes more tight and when I open them again I see Dumbledore smirking at me. "Sorry about that." Then he yanks me off the hospital bed and pins me against the wall. "I should have done this first."

"What the— what's wrong with you!?"

 _Scott, I'm still in your head!_ Dumbledore cries. _I can see what he's doing. Mead transferred from your head to mine and because I was only in your mind in spirit he took control of my body._

"Son, I'll make this easy for you. Come with me to my home and I'll take your power and let you go or face the consequences." Mead-as-Dumbledore pulled out Dumbledore's wand and shot me a wicked smile. "I hear that _I_ have a very powerful wand."

"Are you kidding me?" I spit, shifting against the wall. "I'm not helping you!"

He frowns. "You probably think your _so_ special. Well it's those kinds of people who make these kinds of wrong choices— _locomotor mortis!_ "

My legs buckle and I fall to the floor unable to get up because my legs are locked.

He throws me against the wall and punches and kicks me repeatedly until I feel numb all over and my whole body is in pain. My arms feel weak and bruised and my legs feel like a thousand people jumped on them seven times. My face is covered in bruises and cuts but my left cheek was in the most pain. He had pushed my head to the ground and stepped on my left cheek with all of his/Dumbledore's weight. My eyes feel betrayed to even see someone who took control of Dumbledore hurt me like this.

"How about now?" he inquires, taking a deep breath.

"Never," I breath.

He smiles. "Let's try again a different day."

I blink. "What?"

"I'm your headmaster now. I can do whatever I want to anyone or anything in this school." He moves in close enough that I could smell his/Dumbledore's breath. "And I plan to give you hell. Unless you want give up."

I turn away. I was never going to give up.

He kicks my stomach one last time before leaving. "You'll regret it." He mumbles a spell and points Dumbledore's wand at my bruised body. A purple flash smites my entire body painfully and it carefully wipes away every bruise but not the pain. He then saunters out the door.

I'll admit that I'm terrified to find out what he plans to do to me. But I'll have to persevere it to protect my mind.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey, whom I learned was the lady in white, was finally willing to let me go. I pleaded with her to let me stay because I was in too much pain. She told me that there was nothing to be in pain of and that the bruise on my head that Sirius gave me had already _disappeared._ She told me that if I had a headache she could give me one more hour before sending me back to the classes that I had no memory of.

That's why I'm still in my bed in the Hospital Wing, currently crying. Dumbledore is still in my brain and I heard every single thought he had along with mine which was already beginning to feel like too much for me.

I can't tell anyone he was in my brain because no one would believe me.

I can't tell anyone that Mead was pretending to be Dumbledore because no one would believe me.

I can't tell anyone why Dumbledore will suddenly take an interest in ruining my life because no one would believe me.

Mead tampered with my sorting, my thoughts, my gift, the Truth, the Lies, and power. He tampered with Dumbledore's mind and will soon fool everyone else's.

Mead is tampering with nature.

* * *

 **A/n: hope to get the neat chapter up soon.**

 **Yeah. I know that's what I said last time.**

 **Don't give up on me so quickly.**

 **~booky**


	27. Chapter 27: Furnunculus

**A/n: Hello readers.**

 **It is currently midnight.**

 **Im too tired to do any review responses but i think we only had one anyways. Ill just do it on the next chapter.**

 **Please favorite, review, and share!**

 **Love u guys!!!**

 **Happy Presidents day!!**

 **Also i just reposted an updated version of chapter one of TLAGE on Wattpad. Same title if u feel like reading it. My account is** **bec booksarecoolandnerdsrule was too long :(**

 **So happy Tuesday!**

 **Shoots no. Stupid.**

 **It's monday nvm**

 **Hope you enjoyyyy!!! :)))))**

 **(Btw i am SO not hyper what would u think i was hyper im not hyper why r u still reading this stop judging meeee)**

 **Chapter 27**

"Is he dumb or something?"

"I heard he lost his memory."

"We learned that in, like, our first year!"

"And with the O.W.L.s coming up…"

"Yeah, I'm barely passing with a memory."

"Scott Wayward."

"Idiot."

"Freak."

"Amnesiac."

"Psycho."

"Crazy."

I receive glares, stares and hear every whisper (which aren't so quiet) from students throughout the hallway. My best friend, Kevin, leads me to all of my classes, shooting me pitiful looks all the while. "They all suck," he announces. "No one can keep their mouths shut so they spread rumors like diseases. You aren't crazy, bro. _They're_ crazy."

I stare at the ground. "Kevin, I think that you're more annoyed about this than me."

He blinks. "Well, I…"

I look up. "You what?"

"I care about you, man! Everything's been a roller-coaster with you. Your mom, having trouble sleeping, disappearing mysteriously, fighting Sirius, amnesia! Maybe you don't remember everything but I do! I mean, you were out for two days, Scott! I was worried."

I frown. "How close were we?"

He laughed sadly. "We were tight. I literally can't… I feel like I'm talking to a stranger... that I've known forever."

"I couldn't describe it better. Tell me more about you. Even things that the old me didn't know."

"History of Magic is starting in seven."

"Tell me on the way."

"Well, I'm Kevin Grove. I'm deaf. I was born in America and I grew up as a pretty normal kid until my dad left to do his lifelong dream of Quidditch. My parents later got divorced and my mom decided to send me to Hogwarts because she went there. I started off in the other dorm but later switched because Simon hated those guys. I never really talked to any of the guys because they barely noticed I was there. I couldn't hear what any of them had to say anyways. In my second year the doctors found a way to make the hearing potion last longer but I never anyone because I didn't really have anyone to tell. In my third year, I discovered my love for novels and I've been reading them ever since. I went unnoticed by everyone for years. If you had asked anyone who Kevin Grove was they probably would have had no idea who you were talking about. That was until this year. I met you, Scott, and you showed me what it was like to have a best friend. Someone to wake up if they were sleeping in to long, someone to have inside jokes with, someone to discuss random topics with, someone to walk to class with, someone to laugh with, and someone to cry with. We both barely opened up to each other about our lived out of school and I really only saw two sides of you."

"Two sides?"

"You were outgoing, annoying, and chilled. But you were also aggressive, determined, and fought for what was right. You were everything a Gryffindor should have been."

"That was it?"

"Well, technically I haven't met all of your sides yet. You were also mysterious and secretive."

"Oh."

"Do you want to know anything else?"

Of course I do, but I asked him to talk about himself. "I want to know more about you."

"I'm boring."

"You can't be that boring."

"Well, let's see. I had a girlfriend for one night."

I smirk. "Impressive."

He grins. "Yup. I don't know, man. I can't really think of anything now. Just let me tell you about your old self. Ask me anything."

"Fine. Um… who were my friends?"

"Well everyone for the most part." He smiles. "I told you that you were outgoing. I don't know. Sirius. Remus. James. Peter, I guess. Lily, Mary, Doe, and Alice. May. You told me about some guy you know at the library, I think. Me. Shay. You probably knew lots more that I don't know." He reaches for the door to History of Magic. "I think we still have two more minutes."

We walk in and head for two empty desks in the middle of the classroom. We sit down and a few more students file in. A Hufflepuff girl with brown hair heads for a seat in the back row, reminding me about the girl with the brown hair and hazel eyes. "How many of my friends have brown hair and hazel eyes?"

He smirks. "Very important. Well, I don't really pay so much attention to this stuff. Sirius has brown hair, but I'm not sure what color his eyes are."

"No, I meant girls."

He laughed. "Well, I don't know! Mary and Doe have brown hair if that helps."

"Was I especially close with either of them?"

"I don't think so. Oh! Alice has light brown hair. No, but her eyes are brown, I think."

"What about girls that I dated?" I can't help but smile sheepishly.

He rolls his eyes sarcastically. "Dude, you only had, like, two relationships and they're still waiting for you to choose which one you like better. Alice and M- _MAY_! May has brown hair and hazel eyes, I am positive."

A girl I liked had brown hair and hazel eyes. For some strange reason I might have remembered her. That could have made sense. "Thanks."

"Wait, you can't just leave me off like that! Why do you need—"

"Class is starting now." Mr. Binns, or better yet, the ghost of Mr. Binns floated into the room. "Take out your homework from last week. This will be a big part of your grade."

His boring and monotone voice made it hard for me to pay attention but I definitely heard what he said. Homework. I don't have my homework. What am I going to do??

"Mr. Wayward," Mr. Binns says.

Kevin kicks me under my desk and I remember that I'm Mr. Wayward. "Yes… sir?"

"I was going to give you an extra week to do the assignment but Headmaster Dumbledore said that you were well enough to do it."

Mead. "Um, no. I wasn't. I didn't even know we had an assignment."

"I announced it last week."

"I understand, but I lost my memory."

The whole class stares at me.

Mr. Binns sighs. "It's due tomorrow."

Everyone handed in their assignments and I stayed at my desk wondering how the heck am I supposed to write an assignment that I don't remember learning.

 _I'll help you._

I jump in my seat. I keep forgetting about Dumbledore being stuck in my head. _Thanks_ , I think.

"Today we're learning about the Rebellion of the—"

"Excuse my interrupting but I need Mr. Wayward."

I know that voice. It's Dumbledore's but that wasn't who had spoken. I turn my sight to the door. It's Mead.

Mr. Binns nods. I suck in a breath. _Nooo_.

Dumbledore-Mead glares at me. I follow him out the door.

"What do you want, Mead?" I ask, once the door is shut.

"You don't get to ask the questions. And you must refer to me as _Sir_ or _Headmaster Dumbledore_."

"What do you want, Sirr Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Will you just—?! I want you to keep your freaking mouth shut. _Silencio_!"

He leads me further down the hallway. _What do I do?_ I think to the real Dumbledore.

 _I don't know, Scott. You'll have to wait and see. But I know this can't be good._

"I can hear your thoughts, idiots."

Of course he's a Legilimens.

 _Well, where are you taking me?!_

"I'm taking you to the dungeons for a little Potions lesson with the first years. I gave Slughorn a day off and I'm substituting for him."

 _What do you want with me?!_

"You'll see soon enough."

I hesitantly follow him through the rest of the hallway. "Hurry, you stupid brat!"

I walk a little faster, wondering what he was going to do to me.

He opens the door leading down to the dungeons. I follow him down to a class of first year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Hey, that's the guy who lost his memory!" blurts a Gryffindor boy.

"Quiet," Dumbledore-Mead hisses.

Everyone stares at me.

Dumbledore-Mead smiles fakely. "Today we're learning the Cure for Burns and Boils. We needed a test subject and that is why Mr. Wayward is here."

Everyone nods.

 _He's going to burn me?!_

 _Don't worry,_ Dumbledore tells me. _They'll be cured right after you get them if the first years get the potion right._

 _And if they don't?!_

My head goes silent.

"Copy the notes from the board and get started," Dumbledore-Mead announces.

I stand shaking. _I don't want to get burns or boils!_

"Quit cowering, Mr. Wayward. Take off your shirt," he orders.

I blink. _So he wants to humiliate me. That explains it._

I slowly unbutton my shirt and set it down. It doesn't help how freezing the room must be. A shiver creeps over my body, but not only from the cold.

The first-years gawk at me.

"Now your trousers," he continues.

I blink again, not moving.

His face tightens. "I said something."

I look down. "I'm not…"

" _Furnunculus!_ "

Hundreds of tiny boils bubble up my back in fiery pain. Tears start to form in my eyes.

" _Furnunculus!_ " he repeats. Red-hot boils streak up my arms and I scream but nobody could hear. The silencing charm is the absolute worst. I rub my arms but that only makes the pain worse. The boils grow bigger and bigger until they—

" _Furnunculus!_ "

My stomach covered in boils. Pain. _So_. Much. Pain.

I fall to the ground and find a way to breathe through the agony. I stay there breathing like my next breath may be my last. _In. Out. In. Out._

I lose track of the world outside my body. I lose track of time and space. All I feel is discomfort. All I hear is Dumbledore saying, _I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry._ All I want to do is be anywhere but here.

 _But here is better than wherever Mead has planned for me…_

I see his hand and I flinch. Dumbledore-Mead smiles evilly. "Time to test your potions."

I look up to the class achingly.

"Stand up," he commands.

I stumble to my feet.

"Devon and Patty's potion."

It's orange and thick.

It was done wrong, Dumbledore tells me. It's supposed to be an air-like, yellow liquid.

Dumbledore-Mead pours it down my back only to bring more irritation to the boils. I wince.

One by one, each potion looked the same, bringing more pain every time. It hurt like a burning stove. There has to be some mistake.

 _He said to whip it when they needed to stir it_ , Dumbledore explains.

I open my mouth to speak and then realize I can't. Stupid silencing spell.

 _Any suggestions?_ I ask, tensely.

 _Well… I have an idea, but I can't say I like it._

 _WELL WHAT IS IT?!_

Dumbledore-Mead shoots me a glare. "Gregor and Nathan's potion." He whispers to me, "I can still hear you." He pours the potion over my arms and stomach. I fall to the ground and clutch my stomach. _Owwwwwwww!!!_

 _I am so sorry,_ he says as quietly as he could. _Just… mix them!_

I blink. _Mix them?! Mix what?! Mix the potion? Mix the—oh._

Mix the Truth and Lies.

How do you even do that?

 _Umm. Okay. The truth is you need to stir the potion. The lie is that… it was always written on the board correctly. Um… mix?_

I look at the board and see a gray blob drifting above it.

"Oh, Paula, we did it wrong!" I hear someone whisper.

Which means that I did it right!

As a few more incorrect potions are used on me, I notice two girls fixing their potion.

Dumbledore-Mead looks confused.

He collects the last potion. "Jane and Paula's."

He pours it down my back. An ocean of relief floods my back and it takes all of my concentration not to grab what's left of the cauldron and dump it over my aching torso.

Dumbledore-Mead notices my sudden relief and stares at me in shock. He quickly regains his senses and hisses, "You're lucky that some of these kids actually know what they're doing." He turns to the rest of the class. "Great job, Paula and Jane," he lies. "Five points from Gryffindor for not following instructions."

One of them opens her mouth to protest but Dumbledore-Mead dismisses the class. "Everyone leave _immediately_ to your next classes."

Once everyone leaves the room Dumbledore marches over to me, striking me so hard that I fall back. "I know what you did. _Give me those powers!_ "

I look away. I can't say anything even if I would like to. My mouth is full of blood.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Oh right! I'm more powerful than you!" He pushes me to the ground and steps on my cheek, my face forced against the cold, stone floor like clay. "Speak!"

My kicks and punches seem effortless as of now. I close my eyes and wait for the next blow.

"I am in control of you. Face it." He kicks my skull into the ground again, smirking. "No pun intended. So will you join me?" He bends down and smiles at me. "This will be a whole lot easier for both of us."

I spit my bloody mixture out of my mouth and onto his face.

I.

Am.

So.

Screwed.

 **A/n: so that was long...**

 **I think it came up as like 5 pages on my google docs and usually thr like 3...**

 **Spoiler: Scott's screwed**

 **So im gonna go sleep now.**

 **Bye.**

 **~Booky**

 **Are you still there???**

 **You might as well review then.**

 **And favorite.**

 **And share.**

 **I feel like a YouTuber...**


End file.
